Le plus beau cadeau de noël
by dianael
Summary: Artémis va fêter Noël et le nouvel an dans la famille de son futur beau-père avec sa mère et va découvrir le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'on pouvait lui faire... Rencontrer l'amour en la personne de Robert Pattinson!
1. Chapter 1 : Le départ

**J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic pendant ces vacances-ci. Je réfléchissais à ce que j'aurai voulu pour noël (un robert pattinson pour moi toute seule!!) et j'ai commencé à me faire un tel roman dans ma tête que je me suis dis que cela serait marrant de le transcrire par écrit. Et comme je lis des fanfics, je me suis dit autant les mettre sur le site, peut-être que d'autres filles s'y reconnaîtreront! **

**Par contre je m'excuse d'avance pour le style, les fautes d'orthographes, etc car je ne suis pas écrivaine dans l'âme et je n'ai personne pour me relire donc bon...Une ou deux reviews pour me dire si quelqu'un voudrait la suite ou si je me la garde pour moi seule serait la bienvenue :-)**

**Bonne lecture (j'espère!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

J'allais être en retard, une fois n'est pas coutume. Pourtant, j'avais fait mon possible pour être à l'heure : le trajet mettant environ 30 min, j'étais partie 50 min avant l'heure butoir des enregistrements pour le départ de l'eurostar… C'était ma mère qui allait être contente, elle qui pique une crise pour un rien ! Heureusement que mon beau-père savait la canaliser. D'ailleurs, depuis le peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était un exploit, brave beau-papa !

C'est en respirant difficilement que j'arrivais en haut de l'escalator, en face des voies de la gare du nord. Le plus rapidement possible, je regardais le tableau d'affichage et je me dirigeais en courant vers l'escalier menant au premier étage, malgré mon point de côté. Je les vis tout de suite, en haut de celui-ci.

-…Je suis…désolée, fiuuuuuu ! Il y a eu des soucis sur la ligne…j'ai essayé de te prévenir….mais bien sûr, il y avait pas de réseau….

-Bon, Arté, tu m'expliqueras plus tard, viens vite !! m'accueillit ma mère.

Toujours aussi charmante, pensais-je, amusée. Mon beau-père Andrew me prit mon sac à roulette, malgré son lourd sac de voyage déjà à l'épaule. J'étais toujours fascinée par la chance que ma mère (et moi-même, par la même occasion) avait eue de tomber sur cet homme si gentil et calme. Tout ce qui lui fallait, me répétais-je une fois encore. Nous courûmes comme des dératés jusqu'à l'entrée, bousculant au passage des gens pas très polis. Nous passâmes de justesse, grâce à l'efficacité des gesticulades de ma mère.

-Pfiu, ben dis donc, il s'en est fallu de peu ! m'esclamais-je 20 min plus tard, confortablement installer dans mon siège.

Je leurs expliquais succinctement ce qui m'était arrivé et l'heure de transport passa très rapidement, surtout grâce à mon livre de chevet du moment, le dernier tome de L'empire des Anges de Bernard Weber. Cependant, quelques minutes avant notre arrivée à King's Cross, je me décidais à poser quelques questions sur la famille d'Andrew.

-Ta sœur Clare qui nous accueille chez elle pour cette semaine, elle a des enfants ?

-Oui, bien sûr, elle en a eu même trois : deux filles et un garçon. Tu les verras, je pense qu'ils viennent fêter noël avec nous ce soir, me confia-t-il de son léger accent anglais.

-Tu es sûr qu'on va pas déranger alors ? Parce que ça fait quand même 3 invités à loger chez ta sœur, alors qu'il y a du monde déjà qui vient manger…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, my dear, elle est tellement contente de vous rencontrer enfin, que si je l'avais écoutée, vous l'auriez déjà rencontrée depuis un an, au début de notre rencontre, Alice et moi !

J'avoue que j'avais parfois assez de mal à m'habituer à ces marques d'affection venant d'une autre personne que ma mère. En même temps, après 23 ans d'une famille monoparentale (ou quasiment car mon père ne faisait que de rares apparitions fugaces dans ma vie jusqu'à ces derniers temps), il était un peu prématuré de s'attendre à être à l'aise avec cela.

-C'est vrai, ça ? Tu m'en avais pas parlé…, ronchonna sa compagne.

-Parce que j'avais deviné que ça te stresserait, my sweet love, répondit avec un sourire charmeur mon futur beau-père.

Pour éviter que les ronchonnades de ma mère se transforment comme à leur habitude à des roucoulades, j'enchaînais bien vite :

-Et, sinon, il y aura d'autres personnes qui…

Je fus brusquement interrompue par le message annonçant notre arrivée à la gare de Londres.

-Enfin, Londres, nous voici !! criais-je en sautant sur mes pieds, oubliant par la même occasion ma question, sous la joie qui m'envahissait.

Après avoir récupéré nos affaires et réussi à nous extraire de nos sièges, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du wagon. Comme Andrew semblait maîtriser totalement la cartographie des lieux, nous le suivîmes docilement, dans l'expectative de la suite des évènements. En passant devant une affiche d'un film très médiatisé sorti récemment sur un couple qui se brise au fil des années, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour mon ex-petit-ami, Paul. J'espérais franchement qu'en ce jour de veille de Noël, il serait heureux chez lui dans sa famille. Après notre séparation, il y a cela de 9 mois, j'avais cru que jamais lui et moi ne nous remettrions.

En effet, après 3 ans et demie de vie commune, nous avions atteint le point de non-retour. J'avais bien eu conscience au début de notre histoire d'avoir accepté de sortir avec lui par envie de ne plus être seule. Après tout, j'avais passé mes 20 premières années seule et à attendre le prince charmant, alors maintenant qu'un garçon si gentil et drôle me remarquait, il fallait grandir un peu ! Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que la passion viendrait ensuite ? Mais, après des mois de patience, je me suis vite rendue compte que Paul était surtout le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu, toujours là pour me consoler ou me rassurer en me disant qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais belle. A ma plus grande honte, cela me rassurait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer car j'avais toujours souffert d'une très basse opinion de moi-même. L'entendre dire que j'étais belle, intelligente, etc, me renforçait, après des années et des années à me trouver grosse, moche et vraiment pas intéressante.

Cela aurait pu nous convenir à tous les deux car, après tout, j'étais très tendre avec Paul. Mais il restait le soucis de nos ébats amoureux... Au début, j'en attendais beaucoup car j'avais toujours cru à ces inepties (je m'en rendais compte maintenant) que racontent les histoires romantiques d'amour où les couples ont une vie sexuelle heureuse et épanouie. Après avoir découvert l'amour physique avec Paul, je fus déçue mais je mis cela sur le compte de mon inexpérience et de la sienne. Je tenus bon, en me disant que cela viendrait avec le temps. Plus le temps passa, plus je cernais mieux le soucis : je n'étais pas attirée par lui. Je l'aimais très fort mais plus comme mon frère, pas comme un amant. S'il n'y avait été que moi, j'aurai oublié le sexe et j'aurai continué avec lui mais Paul se rendait compte de tout, il me connaissait bien, il se privait des mois, plutôt que de me forcer à quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, ce n'était pas une vie pour lui… Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher et le fossé entre nous se creusa de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait entre nous qu'un amour purement platonique.

Cela dura un an et je craquais, de peur que Paul finisse par s'y habituer et finisse sa vie malheureux car il n'aurait pas trouvé la vraie femme de sa vie. Bien sûr, il résista, disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait rester toute sa vie auprès de moi, même sans sexe. A ce moment-là, j'avais été forte pour deux, faute de pouvoir faire mieux pour lui…

-Artémis, Alice, par là, je la vois ! s'exclama Andrew, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, me ramenant au présent.

En le suivant, nous allions à la rencontre de sa soeur et de son mari.

* * *

J'espère que vous voyez venir la suite, nyark nyark! Un beau petit cadeau tout chaud _________ pour Artémis!


	2. Chapter 2 : L'arrivée

**Comme j'ai déjà l'idée de l'histoire pour la plupart, je publie les premiers chapitres assez rapidement. Malgré tout, je suis désolée encore une fois des fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes par la même occasion. En plus, j'essaye d'être plutôt plausible, j'imagine que l'histoire se passe au noël prochain, en mais comme je ne connais pas par cœur la vie de Robert Pattinson, sûrement que je fais de grosses bévues (surtout sur sa famille, je n'ai pas tellement d'info), alors pardon !**

**Pour les reviews, merci beaucoup cecile82, ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'apprécies ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

Dans la voiture qui nous conduisait dans la banlieue londonienne, un calme relatif s'était installé, après les premières minutes d'embrassades et de grands discours entre le frère et la sœur. J'admirais beaucoup ma mère qui avait su apprendre aussi vite les rudiments de la langue, elle qui n'avait jamais eu droit à des cours scolaires d'anglais. Elle avait appris avec Andrew par envie de partager sa culture.

Pour ma part, je n'étais pas mécontente de pouvoir me concentrer un petit moment pour assimiler tout ce qui avait été échangé entre le frère et la sœur. Bien que j'avais pu comprendre la majorité de la conversation, il n'en avait pas été de même pour mon parler. A ma grande honte, j'étais assez hésitante et très peu variée dans mon vocabulaire. Comme quoi, 10 ans d'anglais 2h par semaine (wouah, quand même, je ne réalisais pas), c'était loin d'être suffisant pour me permettre de parler à l'aise en pays étranger…

Après nous être présentées, Clare, ma future tante, nous avait sauté littéralement dessus, nous demandant comment s'était passé le trajet et s'extasiant à grands cris sur le style français qui nous rendait « magnifique » ma mère et moi. Moi qui croyais les anglais tous comme Andrew, calmes et polis, j'en étais pour mes frais…

-A ton avis, je lui dis que j'ai acheté mon jean chez GAP et mon manteau chez Mango ? chuchotais-je discrètement à ma mère, à l'arrière de la voiture.

-Je ne crois pas que tu es besoin d'aborder ses points tout de suite, me répondit-elle sur le même mode.

J'avais remarqué le plaisir que ma mère avait ressenti aux compliments de notre hôtesse. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle appréhendait la rencontre depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et qu'elle était soulagée de trouver une femme chaleureuse, qui en plus la trouvait charmante. Après tout, à bientôt 50 ans, ma mère n'avait jamais cessé de faire attention à sa personne, suivant son goût sûr pour les vêtements et association de maquillages.

-Mon cher Andrew, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié toute ta famille car j'étais tellement contente que tu viennes cette année, que j'ai invité tout le monde ! explosa Clare, sur le siège passager, ne pouvant plus se retenir après quelques minutes de silence. Nous serons au moins 20 à manger ce soir et je compte bien présenter ta charmante Alice et sa sublime fille, Artémis. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas commun comme prénom, qu'est ce qui vous a donné… ? Vous ne pourrez pas vous défiler, bien sûr, finit-elle par dire en riant, après avoir vu nos têtes.

Peu après cet avertissement, elle déroula à notre intention la liste des invités, accompagnée de remarques plus ou moins objectives sur chacun d'eux. D'abord attentive, l'écoutant pour essayer de retenir le plus possible d'information, je me mis à la regarder en divergeant de son discours, pendant qu'elle faisait de grands gestes d'explications. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Je ne pus trouver la réponse que quelques minutes plus tard, en regardant son mari Richard par le rétroviseur. Le couple me faisait penser à l'exacte image que j'avais des parents Weasley, quand je lisais Harry Potter ! Retenant un ricanement, je tâchais de me concentrer de nouveaux sur la conversation unilatérale de tante Clare.

Nous arrivâmes dans une rue calme de banlieue cosie et je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir une jolie maison comme je m'y attendais, typiquement anglaise sur 3 étages, derrière laquelle on devinait un petit jardin privé.

A cette époque de l'année, il faisait particulièrement chaud, à notre grande surprise. Tout le monde avait en tête que l'Angleterre était connu pour son temps peu clément. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun indice du gel ou de tombée de neige les jours précédents. En ce vendredi 24 décembre, il y avait peu de monde dans les rues, mais beaucoup de voitures stationnées, signe des réjouissances à venir.

Nous grimpâmes à la suite du couple les quelques marches menant à l'intérieur de la maisonnée, portant derrière nous nos bagages pour la semaine à venir. L'intérieur de celle-ci ne m'étonnait pas plus : une vraie décoration traditionnelle trahissant une vie plutôt joyeuse à l'intérieur de cette maison, avec des manteaux accrochés pêle-mêle et tout un tas de photos.

-Nous sommes arrivéééééééééés ! cria Clare, à peine la porte d'entrée refermée. Vous pouvez déposer vos affaires à côté de l'escalier, je vous montrerai vos chambres après avoir présenté ces deux charmantes demoiselles à toute la petite famille déjà arrivée.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous exécuter que nous entendîmes des pas de courses dans l'escalier. Une tornade de cheveux blonds déboula par le grand escalier, à notre droite. Deux femmes très belles et surtout très blondes descendaient avec grand fracas, suivies par un homme brun à la traîne derrière, dans la trentaine et beaucoup plus calme. Je devinais sans peine, grâce aux descriptions faîtes quelques minutes auparavant que ce devait être les filles de notre hôtesse.

-Oncle And', enfin, te revoilà en Angleterre ! s'exclama la plus jeune des deux femmes, avant de se jeter sans gêne dans ses bras. Je suis si contente, ça doit bien faire au moins 3 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu, lui lança-t-elle avec de gros yeux pleins de reproches.

Je remarquais le petit regard en coin de mon beau père vers ma mère. Je devinais sans problème sa peur : ma mère avait un tempérament très latin dû à ses origines italiennes et ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit empiète sur son territoire, ici, présentement, Andrew. Je lui jetais un regard et elle ne parut même pas remarquer la situation, trop occupée par la jeune fille qui venait de s'en prendre à elle.

-Bonjour, Madame, dit en français la seconde femme. Vous devez être Alice, je suis Victoria, la fille ainée de Clare. Voici James, mon fiancé, et cette jeune fille hystérique, Elizabeth, ma petite sœur.

-Eh oh, je t'en prie, Vic'! 2 ans d'écart ne te donnent pas le droit de me traiter de « petite » sœur, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et je ne suis pas hystérique, juste très contente de retrouver la famille au complet cette année ! répliqua sa sœur. Je me présente moi-même, d'ailleurs.

Elle se retourna vers nous.

-Je m'appelle Lizzy et non Elizabeth. Je suis eeeeenchantée de vous connaître, Alice. Vous avez volé le cœur de mon oncle adoré, je ne peux que vous adorez, j'en suis sûre ! En plus, vous avez une fille de notre âge !, s'exclama-t-elle en m'attrapant par le bras. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année, annonça-t-elle en sautillant.

-Lizzy, peux-tu arrêter de faire ton intéressante et aller chercher ton frère pour les lui présenter. Je vous assure qu'elle n'est pas méchante, ajouta sa mère à notre intention, en roulant des yeux.

Sourire en coin, je compris tout de suite de qui Lizzy tenait son caractère exubérant. Sa sœur devait avoir hérité plutôt du père.

-J'espère qu'elle ne vous fera pas fuir, elle a toujours été un peu excentrique mais elle sait très bien se tenir quand il le faut. Il faut juste savoir lui faire comprendre, dit-elle en fusillant du regard sa fille, qui en retour lui sourit innocemment.

-Bon, toussota Richard, et si nous faisions entrer ses demoiselles dans le salon, pour leur présenter le reste des invités ?

-Je m'occupe de Rob'. Sans attendre de réponse, Lizzy sauta sur les premières marches de l'escalier et se lança dans un marathon, montant les marches 3 par 3. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille si jolie puisse être aussi dynamique. Un sosie de Cameron Diaz, me disais-je en souriant. Peut-être que ce séjour aller être plus amusant que je ne le pensais…

Nous rentrâmes dans le salon et fîmes la connaissance du frère cadet d'Andrew et Clare, Adam, de son austère femme, Calista, et de leur jeune fils, Harry. Bizarre, me fis-je la réflexion, leur fils paraît avoir 14 ans maximun. Je m'apprêtais à faire un rapide calcul mental quand je me souviens des remarques de Clare. Harry avait été adopté 5 auparavant, c'est vrai. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que la femme de Richard soit si bavarde, cela nous empêcherait de faire des bourdes pendant le dîner…

Vint ensuite la sœur de Richard, Katherine, son mari, Hugh, et leurs jumeaux, Fred et Brian. A 6 ans, ces derniers étaient encore adorablement poupins et me donner envie de les serrer très forts contre moi. En plus, j'avais toujours eu un faible pour les jumeaux !

Quand, enfin, on eu finit les présentations, nous nous installâmes tous autour des larges canapés du salon. Sur la table basse, un semblant de petit déjeuner anglais, me semblait-il, nous attendait. Je n'avais pas remarqué ce buffet tout de suite mais je sus immédiatement que je devais me préparer pychologiquement. Zut, je ne pensais pas à avoir à le faire si vite et devant tant de monde !

-Je vous propose de boire quelques choses, les amis ! clama Clare à l'assemblée. Qui veut boire quoi ?

Arrivée à mon tour, je dus m'expliquer, comme à mon habitude, très mal à l'aise.

-Euh, et bien, en fait, je ne veux surtout pas me montrer impolie envers vous Clare, bien au contraire, mais je dois vous avouer que je suis assez spéciale, gastronomiquement parlant, fis-je avec un sourire contrit. Pour le plus grand malheur de ma mère, je suis végétarienne et, par-dessus le marché, je n'arrive pas à boire de liquide autre que l'eau depuis mes 2 ans.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Il devait tous se dire que la rumeur sur le caractère désagréable des français pouvait bien être vraie dans mon cas…

-C'est vrai, je vous assure ! rigola ma mère, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je devrais la remercier plus tard, me promis-je.

-Petite, elle buvait tous ses biberons : à la carotte, aux courgettes, tout passait. Et un jour, je lui préparais un simple biberon de lait et, là, le drame ! Du lait partout dans la bataille ! J'ai tout tenté mais impossible de le lui faire boire. Depuis, on a tout tenté : les soupes, les jus de fruit, le lait, les sodas, le coca,… rien ne passe ! Je vous jure, vous devriez voir sa tête quand elle se force !

-J'ai lu l'autre jour que de tels blocages sont occasionnés par un évènement dans l'enfance…, démarra Katherine, sous les rires de autres invités.

S'ensuit un débat passionné sur le sujet, chacun alimentant la discussion par « moi, j'ai un collègue, un ami, etc » et je soupirais de soulagement. Après tout, mieux valait maintenant qu'à table, devant tous les convives. C'est dingue ce que différer des autres dans ses habitudes alimentaires pouvait être dur à vivre. Sortir et boire un verre, aller en pause café, les raclettes ou barbecues entre amis m'étaient rendus impossibles. Manger dans des petits restos ou chez des personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas bien étaient aussi périlleux. J'avais toujours peur de blesser quelqu'un, mais je ne pouvais renier mes goûts…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je proposais à mon hôte d'aller chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, ce à quoi elle me répondit avec un grand sourire :

-Bien sûr, ma chérie. Prends un verre et sers toi dans le frigo, il y a plusieurs bouteilles, choisis celle à ta convenance, me fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tout en m'exécutant, je me fis la plus discrète possible. Autant éviter de me mettre en avant et qu'ils s'attardent tous sur ce sujet, c'était bien assez gênant comme cela. Je m'apprêtais à franchir la porte séparant l'énorme salon du couloir quand j'entendis la voix de Lizzy et me retournais.

-Nous voici, Robby a fini de déballer son sac !

J'admire ma réaction sur le moment. Voir apparaître l'idole de milliers de jeunes filles aurait du me faire lâcher le verre que je tenais à la main. Mais non. Tout ce que je trouvais à faire fût d'ouvrir des yeux horrifiés, d'ourvir brusquement la porte et de m'enfuir dans la cuisine.

Mon dieuuuuuuuuuuu ! Ce n'est pas possible !!!! Respirant par petites inspirations rapides comme si j'allais accouchée, je me forçais à reprendre mon calme. J'avais du avoir une hallucination passagère, Robert Pattinson n'est pas dans le salon à côté !

* * *

**Lol, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop énorme mais après tout, c'est un fantasme donc tout est permis ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 : Premier contact

**Comme les autres fois, je vous prie toutes (je suppose que c'est principalement des filles qui me lisent) de m'excuser, j'essaye de publier rapidement, d'où les fautes pas toutes repérées. **

**Pour les reviews, encore une fois, merci à cecile82, ta gentillesse me fait très plaisir. Je suis lectrice assidue du site comme toi ;-) . Pour celles qui me lisent et qui m'ont mise dans leurs alertes, eh bien, merci de votre confiance, j'espère ne décevoir personne !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

Après les premières minutes de déni, je me forçais à respirer un bon coup et à prendre les choses en main plutôt qu'à gâcher mon temps en vain scénarios sur ma prétendue vision. Je m'approchais ridiculeusement doucement de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon, comme si celle-ci pouvait m'exploser à la figure d'une minute à l'autre. Allais-je vraiment découvrir la star planétaire dans cette maison, ou peut-être est-ce un pâle sosie ? Avais-je trop vu mon film préféré du moment, trop lu ce magnifique livre ?

Le plus silencieusement possible, je poussais le battant et retins mon souffle de peur d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Je cherchais fébrilement du regard une tête hirsute d'un blond foncé. Je l'entraperçus enfin et cessais de respirer. C'était bien lui : cheveux hirsutes, sourire penaud divin, yeux magnifiques,… Je lâchais d'un coup la porte pour m'y reposer, oubliant la discrétion de mise, et je repartis de plus belle dans mes délires imaginatifs.

Lui, habitant ici, moi, ici pendant une semaine… Je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir tenir le choc. Déjà de le voir me mettait dans tous mes états alors quelle serait ma réaction quand je lui dirais bonjour…ou quand je lui demanderais de me passer le plat à table ? Avec horreur, je me souvins de mon horrible accent peu de temps avant dans la matinée et de mon accoutrement si peu convenable (c'est à dire pas sexy du tout!) dans cette situation. Je grimaçais et me contrains à ne pas monter en courant avec ma valise pour trouver une tenue plus avantageuse. C'était ridicule, de toute façon, je n'avais aucune chance, tout le monde grillerait mon changement de tenue et, puis,…pour cela, il fallait passer par le salon !

En attendant le rire cristallin de ma mère dans la pièce à côté, je revins sur terre et me demandais finalement quoi faire. Le verre que je tenais dans ma main crispée me rappela la raison de ma venue dans cette partie de la maison et je décidais de boire ce grand verre d'eau dont je rêvais depuis mon arrivée dans ce pays. Me dirigeant vers le frigo, je repris quelques lambeaux de mon contrôle et me convainquis de prendre la situation avec calme, enfin tenta tout au moins. L'acteur le plus beau du moment ? Pff, et alors ? Un sourire qui faisait fondre, même à travers du papier glacé ou une télé ? Très peu pour moi, passer son temps à s'inquiéter quelles starlettes il voit me rendrait folle et je tenais à rester saine d'esprit le restant de ma vie. Et puis, de toute façon, qui me disait qu'il était sympa d'abord ?

Toute fière de moi pour ce revirement dans mes pensées et de mon calme retrouvé, je trouvais une bouteille qui semblait tout à fait me convenir, comme disait si bien ma "tante", de l'eau plate. De l'eau fraîche, et ça repart, me dis-je en ricanant intérieurement. Enfin, quand même ! J'allais tuer « And' » pour cette surprise ! Il avait sûrement voulu préserver l'anonymat de son neveu comme tout bon anglais bien élevé mais j'étais une jeune fille fleur bleue au cœur fragile tout de même ! Il aurait du penser à moi et à ma santé mentale avant de m'inviter ici…

Trop occupée à me convaincre que, non, je n'étais pas hystérique et que je n'allais pas me rabaisser à sauter sur Robert Pattinson pour lui faire la bise et lui demander un autographe, je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Ce n'est qu'au son retentissant d'un « bonjour » rapide et poli que je compris mon erreur : j'avais tourné le dos à l'ennemi.

Je m'étranglais en avalant la dernière gorgée d'eau de mon verre et tentais de refaire surface dignement. Après un ultime toussotement très classe, je me retournais, les joues en feux et un sourire plus que crispé plaqué sur les lèvres, redoutant le pire. Bien sûr, l'homme de mes rêves, cheveux en bataille et un mi-sourire, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Euh, ça va ? Désolé, je ne voulais pas te surprendre, j'aurai peut-être du taper avant d'entrée…

Oh, mon dieu, il se fout de ma gueule. Déjà. Je suis vraiment la plus stu-pide des filles du monde !

-Nan, nan, c'est bon, c'est ma faute, j'étais dans la lune.

-Mon chéri, prends les tasses en porcelaine ! cria une voix féminine du salon. Tu sais où elles sont, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas, en 3 mois, je n'ai pas oublié, lui répondit-il à travers la porte. Ces mères, je te jure, me sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux déjà bien embrouillés, tout en se dirigeant vers ma droite.

Se souvenir de respirer, surtout…

-Euh, oui, j'ai la même à la maison… Bonjour, au fait, excuse-moi du temps de réaction, le décalage horaire sûrement.

A ce moment précis, je sus que mon compte était bon : si tant est que j'avais eu mes chances, j'avais tout grillé en 2 min chrono. Entre Londres et Paris, 1h de décalage. Whoua, stu-pide.

-Ouais, enfin, je m'appelle Artè, je suis la fille d'Alice, on est venu avec Andrew, déclarais-je d'un trait, les yeux baissés sur mon verre.

-La fille française, Artémis, oui, j'avais deviné à l'accent, rigola-t-il en attrapant 2 tasses à thé dans la commode. Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de ma mère, elle m'a fait de gros yeux pour que je vienne chercher les tasses dans la cuisine. Sachant qu'elle en a tout un stock sur la table du sa…

Je n'eus pas la force de soutenir plus longtemps la conversation et je m'enfuis rejoindre des personnes divinement banales. J'avais déjà atteint le fond du ridicule et je ne préférais pas attaquer le fond du fond. Mieux valait reprendre mes esprits avant. Avec un éclair de lucidité, je me dis que me cacher pendant une semaine avec mes 1m78 dans une petite maison comme celle-ci allait être difficile. En m'asseyant près de ma mère qui me regardait avec des yeux insistants, je regrettais ne pas être une fille hystérique, après tout. Au moins, j'aurais eu ce que je voulais sans complexe : un autographe, un bisou et serais repartie heureuse. Là, je me connaissais et j'allais me terrer comme une petite souris, plutôt que de vivre la pire honte de ma vie alors que cette rencontre aurait du être la plus belle…

* * *

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en espérant le rendre drôle, mais ce n'est pas facile… c'est quand même dur de retranscrire ce qu'on s'imagine si bien à l'intérieur de soi !**


	4. Chapter 4 : Le brunch

**Je me suis aperçue que j'ai oublié de rajouter les autres fois que, bien sûr, cette histoire était pure fiction et que j'espère que jamaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis la star concernée ne lira cette fic !**

**A part ça, merci cecile82, à chaque review, tu m'encourages et c'est vraiment un plaisir ! Sinon, pour les autres, une petite review pour donner votre avis, please T_T !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Plongée dans mes pensées, le fil de la conversation ambiante me passa sous le nez. En même temps, je commençais à avoir mal à la tête et me concentrer des heures sur une discussion en anglais n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il fallait dire que je m'étais couchée tard la vieille, trop accrochée à mon livre de chevet pour prendre une décision intelligente et me coucher tôt. Je m'étais donc levée tôt en ce vendredi rtt de noël, avec de gros cernes.

Comment faire pour échapper à cette situation ridicule ? Un côté de mon esprit souhaitait profiter de cette aubaine pour approcher avidement le plus longtemps possible mon rêve masculin incarné mais un autre, le plus fort, souhaitait préserver ma santé mentale et aussi un petit peu mon orgueil : après tout, nous ne sommes pas des bêtes, c'est pas parce que Robert –mon cœur palpita à cette pensée- était divinement beau qu'il était forcément le plus intéressant du monde ! Ca se pouvait tout à fait qu'on soit deux caractères totalement opposés et que nous nous trouvions mutuellement antipathiques! Ca mettait déjà arrivé auparavant, pourquoi pas là? Il était un simple homme après tout et je n'avais pas à baver comme cela sur une chimère... J'avais déjà été suffisamment ridicule, j'allais me contenter de vivre passivement dans cette maison les prochains jours. En plus, qui est-ce qui me disait qu'il resterait plus qu'une journée ici ? Il devait être très pris, tournages, interviews, femmes,…une vraie star quoi !

Après avoir tergiversé une bonne heure, entre l'envie de me laisser aller à mes rêves et mon côté terre-à-terre, muette dans mon coin, je décidais de revenir au présent et de laisser mon regard vagabondé naturellement. Regarder fixement ses ongles (mince, j'avais mal choisi mon jour pour tenter ma nouvelle couleur de vernis, un bleu jean foncé !) et ses pieds pendant une heure avait du sembler bizarre aux autres mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait pour me remettre de mes émotions, non mais ! Relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que non pas un, ni deux mais trois regards convergeaient vers moi et je dus cramoisir de gêne (c'est en tout cas l'impression que mes joues me donnèrent).

Pendant mon "absence", Robert était revenu de la cuisine s'installer sur une des chaises de la table avoisinant les canapés, juste en face de moi. A côté de lui se trouvait sa sœur Lizzy et, vu la façon dont ils me regardaient, ils venaient certainement de s'interrompre dans leur discussion. Cependant, elle me sourit quand lui continuait de me fixer avec un sourcil haussé, interrogateur.

Quant à ma mère à ma droite, il me semblait qu'elle avait du guetter un regard de ma part car, quand je la regardais, elle me fit des yeux gros, en alternant des petits coups d'œil équivoques à sa droite, où le frère et la sœur reprirent bientôt leurs conversations. Très subtile, ça, maman. Avec un gros soupir, je me dis que je n'avais pas pensé à cela et que, finalement, la situation pouvait être encore pire…

-En parlant de cadeaux, quand est-ce que Ethan nous rejoint, Andrew ? demanda Calista, toujours aussi droite sur le canapé depuis le début de la matinée.

Vraiment fascinant, moi qui avais du mal à ne pas me vautrer, il faudrait que je lui demande conseil. J'avais souvent mal au dos, sûrement à cause de mes mauvaises postures.

-Je lui ai acheté un livre très intéressant sur la psychologie des adulescents, ces jeunes adultes qui souhaitent rester d'éternels adolescents. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il l'ait lu, ajouta-t-elle, les lèvres plissées.

Robert ricana, glissant un « je pense qu'on y aura droit aussi » peu discret à sa voisine. Bon, finalement, peut-être que ce n'était pas une super idée de vouloir faire copine avec elle…

Tout en essayant de paraître légère et à l'aise, je suivais maintenant la conversation générale avec beaucoup plus d'intérêts. Quand est-ce que mon futur frère allait arriver ?

-Normalement, cet après-midi, si tout se passe bien à l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Il a prévu de rester quelques jours, j'espère qu'il t'a prévenue, Clare ?

Argh ! Si je n'avais pas été déjà assise, je pense que je serais tombée à la renverse. Non seulement, il arrivait plutôt que je ne l'espérais mais, en plus, il allait rester quelques jours également… Bien que je sois athée, je me demandais subitement si un être supérieur et à l'humour très décalé avait décidé de me punir de tous mes pêchés en une journée. Comment expliquer la situation actuelle autrement ? Le destin s'acharnait obstinément contre moi.

J'allais devoir revoir mes plans : maintenant, non seulement je devrais raser les murs dans la maison mais, en plus, je devrais me terrer dans la chambre qui allait m'être allouée ou passer le plus de temps possible à l'extérieur. Impossible que je reste plus de temps qu'il n'en faut avec ce prétentieux d'Ethan ! Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas trop moche dehors…

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a prévenue, ce petit ! Il a réussi à se libérer aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait un réunion importante avec un de ses plus gros clients, rien que pour nous ! s'extasia sa sœur. Je suis tellement heureuse que nous puissions tous être réunis cette année. Cela fait au moins…en fait, je ne me souviens plus de la dernière fois où nous avons passé un noël tous en famille, dit-elle, émue.

Je regardais ma mère, pour savoir si, comme moi, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Apparemment, cette réunion familiale était importante à leurs yeux et je me sentais un peu étrangère à cette émotion. J'étais plus obnubilée par d'autres soucis...

-Raconte-nous ton prochain film, mon chéri, s'il te plait, supplia la mère de Robert.

Obéissant quoique paraissant un peu géné, il résuma en quelques phrases l'intrigue de son prochain film, un que je ne connaissais pas. Il aborda vaguement le tournage et, ravies, sa mère et ses tantes en profitèrent pour poser des questions sur ses collègues acteurs ou actrices.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre, je réalisais que le petit-déjeuner devait certainement être un brunch, vu l'heure qu'il était. Avec un peu de chance, et j'espérais en avoir un paquet après ce séjour catastrophique, je pourrais passer une partie de l'après-midi à me préparer psychologiquement à l'arrivée imminente del-don-juan-del-pais-americana ! En pensant à Ethan en Rico/Stéphane Rousseau et son fameux « 50% des femmes de la planète se déclarent sexuellement insatisfaites. Et, qué voulez vous ? Je ne peux pas être partout ! », je pouffais discrètement dans mon coin, me détendant un peu pour le coup. L'égo surdimensionné de mon demi-frère avait du inspiré l'humoriste, j'en étais convaincue. Un Barney Stinson (_voir How I Met Your Mother_) en puissance !

Levant les yeux distraitement, je lançais furtivement un petit regard, comme aimantée, vers le seul fils de Clare pour aussitôt le regretter et piquer un fard. Il me regardait encore, cette fois avec un air surpris. Il m'avait sûrement vu sourire dans le vague d'un coup pour rien. Il devait se demander ce qu'une fille dérangée comme moi venait faire dans sa maison !

Bon ! Il fallait se reprendre maintenant! Il en allait de la réputation de ma mère dans sa future nouvelle famille. Je me contraignis à afficher une mine de sereine écoute et décidais pour au mois la 3ième fois de la matinée de faire abstraction de la présence d'une star dans la maison. Je tenus curieusement assez bien, divaguant parfois sur des soucis oh combien lointains concernant mon boulot. C'était en fait assez facile car j'évitais de regarder droit devant moi et la conversation entre ces dames allait bon train. Robert eut peu à parler et cela semblait lui convenir tout à fait. Une ou deux fois, j'oubliais mes résolutions et, sans faire exprès (enfin, peut-être un peu inconsciemment...), mon regard se portait sur lui. Bien sûr, fascinée par sa gestuelle sensuelle (involontaire de sa part, j'en étais sure, ce qui était le plus fou), je devais faire un effort surhumain pour détourner mes yeux de ses mains sur ses cheveux, de ses prunelles brillantes ou de ses muscles que l'on devinait sous son pull.

Sous les coups de 14h30, Clare se leva et sonna la fin de ma torture.

-Bon, je vous propose de continuer à discuter pendant que je débarrasse la table basse et fais visiter la maison à nos deux nouvelles invitées. Je dois passer mon après-midi à préparer un bon dîner pour que vous repartiez de chez moi tous heureux et le ventre pleins, foi de Pattinson ! Ceux qui le veulent, et son regard s'attarda sur son fils et sur nous, peuvent se reposer dans leurs chambres avant ce soir, car cela risque d'être une longue soirée !

Je me levais précipitamment et me proposais naturellement de l'aider à ranger la table. En plus d'être bien élevée, j'étais surtout impatiente de disparaître du salon. A ma grande déception, je n'étais pas la seule, sa fille cadette et son frère furent de la partie. Faignant toujours l'indifférence, j'accompagnais les bras chargés mon hôtesse jusqu'à sa cuisine. Ne sachant où posaient les restes d'omelettes et de pains, je posais le tout sur la table au milieu de la cuisine, et je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour ranger la bouteille que j'avais entamée.

-Oh, merci, ma chérie! Tu es adorable mais ce n'est pas la peine, tu es une invitée, voyons !

-Mais, vous nous accueillez si gentiment alors je tiens à vous aider le plus possible quand je le peux, répondis-je, les oreilles en feux.

Je devenais vraiment une jeune fille effarouchée dans cette maison…

-Tatata, appelle-moi Clare et tutoie-moi, je serais bientôt ta tante !

-Une vraie sainte, la française, rigola Lizzy, jettant un regard narquois à son frère.

-Prenez-en un peu de la graine, jeune fille ! Non seulement elle est gentille comme tout mais, en plus, elle est magnifiquement belle ! Je n'ai pas osé te demander cela devant tout l'auditoire tout à l'heure, mais je brûle de te poser une question, me dit Clare, en s'approchant doucement de moi comme un felin.

-Yes ! J'ai gagné ! Tu me dois 10 livres ! fanfaronna d'un coup la jeune sœur.

-Je n'avais pas parié le contraire, lui rappela le jeune homme avec une voix basse exquise, amusé.

-Pff, ne les écoute pas, ils sont bêtes. Je voulais savoir quel est ton métier actuel. Ethan ne me raconte rien quand je le questionne!, ronchonna-t-elle. Je parie que tu es mannequin, n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi ? Je m'empourprais de plus belle, les yeux grands ouverts, ahurie. Se moquait-elle de moi ? Je priais brièvement qu'un tremblement de terre ait lieu ou que n'importe quel deus-ex-machina apparaisse. Sortez moi de cette maison de fou !, hurlais-je intérieurement.

-A mon avis, vu la tête qu'elle fait, ça veut dire non…, devina Lizzy.

-Et bien, c'est à dire que…je ne comprends pas trop votre question, finis-je par répondre, bredouillante. Enfin, je veux dire...bien sûr, je suis grande, mais pas tant que ça. J'ai mis des talons aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'aime bien cela…, m'excusais-je sans raison.

-La pauvre chérie, elle est timide, comme c'est a-do-rable ! Il faut **absolument **que nous en rediscutions car je tiens **énormément **à voir ce que tu donnes en photo !

-Maman travaille dans une agence de mannequins, m'expliqua Robert, le sourire en coin (respire !). On y est tous passé dans la famille…

-Tu dois mesurer au moins un 1m80, non ? continua-t-elle, le regard fiévreux.

-Euh, 1m78 en fait. C'est les talons, répétais-je d'une petite voix.

-Et combien de kilos ?

Devant mon air défait, elle se tourna vers Robert.

-Bouche-toi les oreilles, c'est une conversation de fille.

Agacé, il fit mine de sortir de la cuisine.

-Euh, non, ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement, ça fait un bout temps que je n'ai pas regardé. La phobie de la balance, sans doute, ajoutai-je, contrite.

-Je dirais un petit 60kg.

-Surement, c'était le cas, il y a deux mois. Je suis loin d'avoir les mensurations des mannequins de nos…

-Tu plaisantes ! Je t'amène avec moi au bureau avant que tu partes ! conclut-elle la conversation.

-Euh,…je ramène la suite ! bafouillais-je.

Et je fuis la pièce. Malheureusement pour moi, Robert était toujours devant la porte, il avait tout écouté, le vilain ! Il m'ouvrit la porte et c'est avec un sourire amusé, que je trouvais beaucoup moins sexy en ce moment précis, qu'il ajouta à mon intention :

-On a l'habitude de fuir les cuisines à ce que je vois ?

* * *

**Arf c'est dur, dur en fait comme job ! Je cherche beaucoup mes mots…Chapeau bas à toutes celles que j'adore et qui écrivent des pages et des pages sur ce site, sans que ça paraisse difficile !**


	5. Chapter 5 : L'installation

**Je tiens à vous remercier de vos encouragements ! Ca me donne un peu plus confiance en moi car je ne savais pas si mon idée allait plaire et surtout si je saurais bien la transcrire pour la rendre trop pénible à lire… Mais je suis rassurée, nous sommes bien toutes des cœurs d'artichauts devant un tel canon ^_^ !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Les restes de la table du salon furent vite débarrassés, dans ma hâte de disparaître de la vue du frère et de la sœur, voire de la mère, mais ça serait plus dur, devinais-je. Toujours aussi bonne âme, And', comme disait sa nièce, avait du décelé dans mon visage ou dans mes gestes fébriles que quelque chose me perturbait et il se précipita vers moi pour me chuchoter « laisse ». Il partit dans la cuisine et je restais debout, indécise, les bras ballants, attendant de voir ce qu'on me réservait.

Quand Robert sortit de la cuisine à la suite de Lizzy, je me réfugiais de l'autre côté du salon, dans l'espoir enfantin de me rapprocher le plus possible d'une issue de secours. Un petit coup d'œil à son visage qui me dévisageait, de plus en plus amusé, et je titubais sur quelques mètres. Très classe ! Je devenais de plus en plus ridicule. Et dire que je m'enorgueillais auprès de ma mère d 'être une femme forte, féministe dans l'âme ! Aujourd'hui, je n'arrêtais pas de fuir ! Je la regardais et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle devait bien rigoler intérieurement car je ne doutais pas qu'elle avait deviné mes pensées, elle me connaissait si bien…

Après quelques minutes de bavardages, Richard se leva et, accompagnée de sa femme, nous partîmes chercher nos valises. Sauvée ! Un peu honteuse, je fus néanmoins la première à atteindre l'escalier et à les monter le plus vite possible, malgré mes talons.

Arrivée au premier étage, j'attendis patiemment que les autres me rejoignent. J'étais déjà beaucoup plus calme. J'en profitais pour découvrir le décor. Le couloir n'était pas large mais assez long, avec 4 portes. Clare nous expliqua quelques minutes plus tard qu'à cet étage se trouvaient leur chambre, l'ancienne chambre de Victoria, convertie en chambre d'ami, des toilettes et une grande salle de bain. C'était le couple qui hérita de la grande chambre d'ami, évidemment. Ils commencèrent à s'installer, tandis que Clare et Richard me menaient au second étage. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus étriqué que le précédent car il était sous les toits. Il y avait 3 portes, une salle de douche plus petite et deux chambres : celle de Robert et l'ancienne chambre de Lizzy qui était en cours de déménagement. Je clignais des yeux bêtement, sans comprendre.

-On a rangé le mieux possible ses cartons pour que tu puisses t'installer confortablement cette semaine.

-Je dors dans cette chambre-là ?, dis-je horrifiée.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à guetter chaque bruit avant de pouvoir sortir ! Ou même partager une salle de bain avec…LUI ! A la tête de Clare, je réalisais mon impolitesse.

-Euh, je veux dire…mais où va dormir Lizzy ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit obligée de dormir autre-part…

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, me sourit gentiment Richard. Elle a emménagé dans un superbe loft en plein Londres, elle n'est pas du tout à plaindre. Et puis à 26 ans, il était temps de prendre son envol…

-Euh, ok. J'espère juste que ça ne la dérangera pas que j'occupe une chambre avec ses affaires dedans, tentais-je dans un ultime espoir.

-Au contraire, c'est elle qui a proposé l'idée, quand je lui ai annoncé que vous veniez ! m'assena gaiement sa mère en ouvrant la porte.

L'intérieur était assez vaste et encore bien meublé, avec un grand lit à côté de la fenêtre (ouh, les courants d'air en hiver _ !), une table basse, un vaste bureau, et, comble du luxe pour moi, une penderie immense incrustée dans le mur ! Les murs étaient d'un gris clair, entachés ça et là de taches comme si des posters avait été enlevés récemment. Quelques cartons réunis dans un coin concluaient le décor.

-Comme tu peux le voir, dans la penderie, continua la femme de Richard, Lizzy a pas mal d'affaires et, malgré le fait qu'elle ait déjà emmené la moitié de ses affaires chez elle, il en reste énormément.

Pour ponctuer ces paroles, elle ouvrit la penderie. En effet, celle-ci regorgeait encore de nombreux vêtements, à tel point qu'elle semblait normalement remplie ! Je me souviens tout à coup que j'avais lu quelques part que la sœur de mon acteur préféré était chanteuse dans un groupe. Ah, tout s'expliquait !

-Bon, on te laisse t'installer ! Si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester te reposer un petit moment. De toute façon, les festivités ne reprendront qu'en fin d'après-midi, on viendra te chercher d'ici-là. Oh, et puis, n'hésite pas à te servir de la salle de bain du couloir, elle t'est réservée, ainsi qu'à Robbie, ça ne te dérange pas, ma chérie, n'est-ce-pas ? Il reste deux semaines ici, je suis tellement contente !

-Euh, non, bien sûr, dis-je en rougissant.

-Très bien ! Les serviettes sont dans l'armoire à côté de la douche. A tout à l'heure !

Quand je fus seule, je me laissais tombée sur le lit et respirais un bon coup. Bon. J'avais au moins du temps devant moi pour me faire à l'idée que j'allais vivre une semaine à deux mètres de Robert Pattinson…

Je décidais de m'attaquer tout de suite à l'ouverture de mes bagages, pour pouvoir redescendre voir comment se passait l'installation de ma mère et de son compagnon. Cela fut vite réglé, je casais tous mes vêtements dans le seul espace disponible dans la grande penderie. Sûrement une attention de la mère de Lizzie avant ma venue. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était quand même adorable, pensais-je, coupable, même si elle ne me facilitait pas les choses…

Dés que j'eus fini, je me recoiffais distraitement dans le miroir sur pied disposé à côté du bureau et sortis de la chambre dans l'intention de descendre au première étage. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais été tête en l'air malgré mes résolutions et, au détour du couloir, je tombais nez à nez (c'est exactement l'expression, car avec mes talons, je faisais pile poil sa taille) avec Robert ! Ca commençait bien…

Trouve quelque chose de spirituel à dire, vite !

-Euh, chouette maison ! Deux étages et deux salles de bains, c'est pas mal ! En même temps, c'est normal, vu que vous êtes 3 enfants dont 2 filles, il n'y en a jamais trop…

Ok, c'est nul. Fonce, fonce droit à l'escalier et ne te retourne pas, surtout ! Cependant, Robert en avait décidé autrement et me bloquait le passage, une main s'appuyant sur chaque mur.

-Oui, j'adore cette maison, me répondit il, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. J'ai un petit appart à Londres que je loue toute l'année au cas où, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie venir, ici quand je rentre en Angleterre. Et puis, c'est toujours plus drôle quand il y a du monde…

J'essayais à gauche, puis à droite, mais ses bras formaient un barrage impossible à franchir, il semblait ne pas avoir envie de me laisser passer.

-Et toi, alors, tu vis à Paris ? Tu fais quoi, à part fuir à tout bout de champs s'entend ?

Je bredouillai un « euh, je dois rejoindre ma mère en bas », très troublée par sa proximité et la soudaine attention dont je faisais l'objet.

-C'est moi que tu fuis ou tu es simplement très, très, trèèèèèèèès timide ? Parce que je ne pense pas être particulièrement impre…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de son petit discours, j'avais réussi à le berner en feintant, j'atteins l'escalier et le descendait aussi vite que me le permettaient ces foutus talons et la faible lumière. Je rêvais où il avait tenté de converser avec moi ? Trop entraînée dans mon élan, je réalisais un peu tard qu'il avait sans doute voulu se montrer poli et que, pour la deuxième fois, je mettais montrée pas très coopérative à sa tentative. En même temps, c'était sa faute ! Il n'avait pas être si beau et si attirant ! Je me connaissais et, si je commençais à devenir amicale avec lui et qu'il se révélait l'homme idéal , sûrement que je tomberais bêtement et éperdument amoureuse de lui…

Mieux valait se préserver de souffrances futures et l'éviter le plus possible. De toute façon, après autant de tentatives ratés, cela m'étonnerait qu'il s'obstine à me parler. Bon, bien sûr, j'avais un peu abusé jusqu'ici, frisant l'asociale. Mais j'allais bosser dure pour me fabriquer une carapace et mimait l'indifférence totale. Oh, ça allait être compliqué, surtout quand il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux avec tant de sex-appeal…mais j'étais une femme forte, digne et surtout pas folle au point de croire que je pouvais être plus qu'une fan.

Mon cœur s'étant calmé, c'est avec un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres que je tapais à la porte de la chambre de mes parents. Après quelques secondes, mon futur beau père (du moins, je l'espérais prochainement) m'ouvrit avec un regard intrigué.

-Ah, c'est toi. Je croyais que c'était ta mère. Je me demandais pourquoi elle tapait à la porte…Elle est partie dans la salle de bain depuis au moins 15min.

-Désolée, ce n'est que moi ! A mon avis, elle est entrain de se refaire une beauté alors tu peux encore attendre un petit moment. Ah, les femmes ! répliquais-je, ironique.

Il rit brièvement, toujours aussi classe, avant de se remettre à déballer sa valise dans la commode à sa disposition.

-Arté, chuchota-t-il doucement après un moment de silence (dans le son de sa voix, on avait l'impression qu'il avait peur que je le rembarre). Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu es mal à l'aise depuis qu'on est arrivé…

Je soupirai.

-Andrew, tu aurais pu me prévenir et épargner mon cœur fragile d'une crise cardiaque. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle…

-Mais j'en ai parlé ! Quand on a fait le point sur ma famille, tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, à ton retour d'Italie pour les vacances…

-Quoi ? Ah oui, tu veux dire le fils acteur de ta sœur ? Attends, tu m'avais parlé d'un vague acteur anglais ! Tu n'as même pas cité le nom de ta sœur, comment voulais-tu que je devine qui c'était…

-Et bien, je suppose que je ne réalisais pas qu'il était si célèbre…

Je le fusillais du regard, courroucée. Même s'il était toujours adorable, cela ne pardonnait pas tout !

-Je sais que maman et toi êtes allés voir son film au cinéma, cet été ! Tu n'as pas pu complètement passer à côté du buzz médiatique quand même ! Ne nie pas !

Devant mon insistance, il céda, à contrecœur :

-Je suis horriblement désolé, ma dear. J'avoue que j'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas avec moi, ta mère et toi, si vous le saviez…

-…Bon, je suppose que je peux te pardonner, mais je dois t'avouer moi aussi que je suis un peu mal à l'aise… C'est la première fois que je rencontre une star, qui plus est dans ces conditions-là !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Artémis, c'est un bon garçon, notre petit Robert, me sourit-il tendrement. Je l'ai connu tout petit et il n'a pas tellement changé, tu peux me faire confiance !

Andrew et moi discutâmes un bout de temps d'autres choses avant que ma mère, pomponnée et toute joyeuse, ne revienne. J'étais contente pour elle que tout se passe bien et que ses contraintes concernant sa belle-famille se soient envolées, devant leur accueil. Tout à ses préparatifs de toilettes pour le soir, elle oublia de me questionner sur la situation, chose que j'étais sûre qu'elle avait prévu de faire dés qu'elle en aurait eu la possibilité. Je soupirais intérieurement, contente de ce bref délais.

Quelque temps plus tard, je me dis que mieux ne valait pas tenter le diable, elle pouvait y penser d'un moment à l'autre. Je préférais partir me reposer dans ma chambre et laisser les amoureux en paix. Cette fois-ci, je vérifiais bien que les voies étaient libres, avant de m'engager dans le couloir en rasant les murs telle une ninja de dessins animés. J'étais proprement ridicule et je le savais. Assez amusée quand même, je continuais mon spectacle jusqu'à arriver à ma porte.

J'allais rentrer quand j'entendis un bruit inattendu : le son étouffé d'une guitare. Curieux, cela provenait me semblait-il de la chambre en face, en clair, celle de Robert. Après un petit duel intérieur, la curiosité l'emportât sur la prudence et je me décidais à plaquer mon oreille contre la porte opposée. Je retins mon souffle, dans l'espoir futile que personne ne m'entende. J'espérais que Robert ou quelqu'un d'autre n'aurait pas l'idée géniale de sortir à ce moment de la chambre ou de l'escalier…Ce serait le pompon !

Quelques accords et une voix basse…Ce devait être Robert. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, c'est vrai qu'il était chanteur aussi, je l'avais écouté dans la b-o du film twilight. Je me demandais à quoi il ressemblait quand il chantait et grattait sur sa guitare…

Non, non et non ! Il ne fallait pas que je divague ! Robert était l'un des acteurs les plus populaires du moment, il avait toutes les femmes à ces pieds, pas la peine de rentrer dans ce cercle vicieux ! Etre fan, d'accord, le trouver beau, d'accord, mais surtout ne pas commencer à m'intéresser à lui sérieusement ! Ma vie était bien assez compliquée comme cela sans que je me rende encore plus malheureuse…

Je me redressais et rentrais, décidée, dans ma chambre. Je m'installais sur le lit, pris mon livre de chevet et j'essayais de me détendre. Cependant, le bruit de musique à travers le mur y contribuant, je m'endormis d'un sommeil léger, peuplé de rêves fous et impossibles.

* * *

**Cecile82 : oups, je n'avais pas vu qu'on pouvait activer/désactiver les reviews anonymes…merci du conseil ! en tout cas, j'espère que la suite te régalera autant _ !**

**ValouPili : merci beaucoup pour tes gentils encouragements, ça me fait tout fondre _ !! je suis contente que les personnages te plaisent, ma plus grande hantise est qu'ils ne soient pas crédibles et si tu les trouves droles, c'est encore mieux ! J'ai lu ton profil est c'est dingue mais je me suis beaucoup reconnu en toi, lectrice assidue ! J'adore l'odeur des livres aussi ! Dans mon entourage on me regarde bizarrement quand je dis ça mais je trouve enfin quelqu'un qui me ressemble _ ! Au fait, j'ai lu ta fic et j'ai beaucoup aimé ! J'aime bien les premiers chap où tu situe bien les personnages qui sont super attachants…on attends Rob avec impatience !**

**Aulandra17 : merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, tu es super gentille ^^ j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire _**

**Valena : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! La tienne m'a beaucoup motivée car j'aime bien ton écriture, elle me ressemble beaucoup, cette humour à tout bout de champs ^^ et dans presque à chaque phrase ! J'ai lu la saga Malaussène de Pennac et en 3****ième**** et depuis je n'écris que comme cela…**

**Pour les lectrices anonymes, merci encore de m'avoir lu et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Le prochain chap arrivera moins rapidement que les premiers mais ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques jours ! A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6 : La surprise

**J'en ai mis du temps pour le finir ! Je pense que vu que je bosse, je ferais les chapitres suivants (comme celui-ci) le week-end donc la cadence sera d'un chapitre par semaine, j'espère que ça vous ira… C'est dur de taffer et d'avoir des passions à côté, quand même !**

**Je m'excuse quand même pour ces premiers chapitres où l'on ne voit pas Rob beaucoup mais je voudrais bien situer les personnages et leur relation donc, avant l'histoire d'amour à proprement dit, j'introduis la trame. Enfin je n'ai pas résisté à le faire quand même apparaître dés le début _**

**La suite ;-)**

**Chapitre 6**

Je fus réveillée 1h après, ou 2, difficile à dire vu mon état. C'est un coup énergique tapé à ma porte qui me fit bondir du lit, comme si je m'attendais à être attaquée. Ma tête tourna comme toutes les fois où je me levais trop vite et des points noirs obscurcirent ma vision. Je me rassis sur mon lit, nauséeuse, et lançais un « entreeeeeeez » avec une voix endormie.

-Ma petite chérie, ça va ? s'inquiéta ma mère, après être entrée et avoir vu ma tête. Oh, je te réveille, c'est ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas grave, maman. De toute façon, il fallait quelqu'un pour me réveiller, je crois que j'étais partie pour dormir pour de bon…

-Tu es fatiguée, c'est normal ! me lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés et en me prenant la main. Tu travailles beaucoup trop, Arté, et je vois bien quand ce moment tu as tout le temps d'énormes cernes… Ces vacances vont te faire du bien, j'en suis sûre !

Devant son grand sourire, je sus que le moment était venu. Elle aurait pu attendre que je me réveille un peu plus, enfin…

-Je n'ai pas vu ta réaction quand tu l'as vu, j'étais beau-coup trop abasourdie pour y penser, mais j'aurais teeeeeellement voulu voir ta tête ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ?? Mes collègues vont être vertes, je les vois d'ici ! Tu crois qu'on va voir des paparazzis ? Dans les magazines, ils disent qu'il est poursuivi 24h/24. Ca va être super drôle, j'ai toujours voulu discuter avec une star, pour voir comment ils sont au naturel. Mais alors, là, Robert Pattinson, la méga star du moment, qui fait hurler toutes les jeunes filles ? Enfin, presque, ajouta-t-elle en me lançant un coup d'œil, le sourcil haussé, comme perplexe. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a un petit air d'Andrew ? Peut-être la couleur des cheveux, avec son sourire… Si je n'avais pas eu Andrew en tête, d'ailleurs, je crois que j'aurais un peu craquée devant son sourire quand il est venu me dire bonjour…

L'esprit toujours embruni par mon dernier rêve que je tentais de retenir, je suivais d'une oreille distraite son monologue, une habitude qu'elle avait. Un trait dont j'avais hérité, d'ailleurs. Mais, à la mention d'Andrew, je m'étais sentie super mal à l'aise car cela faisait bizarre de l'entendre les comparer ainsi.

-Ok, c'est bon, maman, du calme. Moi aussi, j'ai été surprise, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, soupirais-je, me souvenant de ma belle entrée en matière dans la cuisine. Mais, sa présence ne doit **surtout pas** nous empêcher d'agir normalement. Nous mettrions tout le monde dans l'embarras si nous nous comportions comme des collégiennes hystériques, précisais-je à ma mère en rigolant mais sérieuse.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Eux, ils sont habitués à leur Robert. J'en ai discuté avec…And', dit-elle en plissant la bouche, comme si ce surnom lui venait difficilement à la bouche. Il m'a expliqué son comportement, qui soit dit en passant est discutable mais je le comprends. Après tout, je ne lui parle jamais de ton père non plus, pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais…

Je voyais tout à fait de quoi elle parlait. Pour moi, parler de mon père m'était facile car j'estimais que je n'avais rien à voir avec lui et qu'il était quasiment un étranger pour moi. Pour ma mère, c'était autre chose… Je décidais de détourner ce sujet désagréable.

-En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire honte pendant cette semaine. Je te connais et je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, maman. Je t'en supplie, ne te crois pas obligée de faire l'entremetteuse comme d'habitude devant les célibataires… Promets le moi !

Ma mère, l'air penaud, regarda ses ongles, avant de relever la tête pour me sourire.

-Alice Katerina Lucchesi ! Promets-moi que tu ne vas me faire le même coup qu'avec le fils de Sylvia !

Avec un frisson, je repensais à cet horrible dîner chez une amie de ma mère pendant lequel j'avais passé mon temps à rougir devant le discours intarissable de ma mère sur toutes mes qualités, mon enfance et sur mon « cœur libre ». Ce n'était pas qu'Alexandre, mon prétendant supposé, fût désagréable. Mais ce fût la situation qui le fût ! Je ne souhaitais jamais revivre cela. Je regardais ma mère droit dans les yeux, crispée.

-Maman… Je sais que tu veux m'aider, tu t'es occupée seule de moi toute ma vie et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mais, je t'assure que pour ce point-là, tu ne pourras pas m'aider, tu ne peux pas choisir pour moi et encore moins faire le travail pour moi, quelque soit la force de ta volonté !

Elle grimaça, l'air coupable.

-Bon, j'admets que je m'y prends mal… Mais je t'aime tellement, Arté ! Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, tu le mérites tellement, ma chérie… Je sais que tu as du mal à surmonter ton histoire avec Paul mais une fille belle et intelligente comme toi ne devrait pas être seule !

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je cherchais les mots pour la rassurer, lui expliquer que tout allait bien pour moi, que, comme elle auparavant, je préférais être seule que dans un faux couple. Elle rompit le silence en premier.

-Je me demande…Parfois, j'ai peur que ce qui s'est passé entre moi et ton père ne t'ai trop marquée. Mais, maintenant, je repense au fait que je t'ai nommé comme la déesse Artémis, la déesse farouche de la chasse… Si ça se trouve, je t'ai maudite et tu vivras comme elle, solitaire dans la forêt !

D'abord choqué, je la regardais et vis son visage hilare. Je compris qu'elle essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Mais tu oublies que je suis végétarienne ! Et que je déteste la chasse ! Ca ne colle pas du tout. Pff, en plus, je croyais que tu étais croyante, espèce de païenne !

-Eh oh, je reste ta mère, même à 24 ans !

Sur ce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se leva et m'asséna un dernier coup bas.

-Au fait, ton demi-frère préféré est arrivé. Il est impatient de te voir !

Argh, Ethan, je l'avais oublié ! Lui qui se pensait inoubliable..., pensais-je amusée. Malgré mon effroi, je n'oubliais pas l'essentiel de notre conversation et, avant qu'elle franchisse la porte, je retins ma mère.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu! Promets- moi que tu ne déballeras pas toute ma vie privée et que tu ne me mettras pas dans une situation gênante pendant cette semaine!

-Ok, ok. Mais refais toi une petite beauté, on ne sait jamais.

Après un clin d'œil, elle sortit, très contente d'elle. Avec un énième soupir, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la table où ma trousse de bain était posée. Elle avait raison, je devais ressembler à une serpillère, après ma sieste agitée. Je collais mon oreille contre la porte avant de sortir, histoire de vérifier que le chemin était libre. Sans rencontrer aucun problème, j'atteignis la salle de bain et me refis une beauté.

Avant de sortir, j'hésitais à laisser ma trousse mais, après réflexion, cela me semblait une mauvaise idée. Mieux valait garder avec soi son attirail car je partageais la salle de douche avec…lui. J'avais encore du mal à formuler son prénom, même dans mon esprit.

Je descendis peu après, anxieuse. Le premier étage était désert et un bruit de conversation me parvenait. Je pris une grande respiration et descendis la deuxième volée de marches. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais je fus soulagée de ne trouver personne dans le hall. Cela fut cependant de courte durée car, car au moment précis où je mis la main sur la poignée de la porte pour rentrer dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Lizzy entra, suivie de son frère et de celui qui serait bientôt le mien.

Je déglutis et plaquais un sourire d'usage sur mon visage, attendant qu'ils me remarquent.

-Une vraie gonzesse, je te jure ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'on est rentré toutes tes valises dans ma Mini…, pestait très élégamment la jeune femme.

- Le pire, maintenant, reste de trouver de la place dans ton nouvel appartement pour lui et les valises, répliqua Robert.

-Rah, vous n'avez pas changé, toujours aussi aimable, l'un comme l'autre…Arté ! Ma jolie Artémis, enfin te voilà !

Je gémis intérieurement et me demandais encore une fois comment Andrew pouvait être le père d'un fils si différent de lui moralement. Peut-être était-il adopté ? Nan… Ils se ressemblaient trop physiquement. Dommage… Heureusement qu'il habitait New York et qu'on le voyait rarement !

-Ethan, bonjour. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Je ne fis aucun geste pour l'accueillir mais je restais polie, tentative vouée à l'échec d'être normale avec mon futur frère. Lui, par contre, comme à son habitude, fit fi de mes réserves et me sauta littéralement dessus, bousculant au passage sa cousine. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fis une bise bruyante et beaucoup trop insistante.

-Oula, je vois que c'est le grand amour avec ta demi-sœur, Eth'. Tu es au courant que légalement, ce sera de l'inceste ? Tu ne peux pas l'avoir celle-ci, mon cher cousin, ironisa Lizzy.

Décidément, la famille Pattinson se faisait un plaisir de me mettre constamment mal à l'aise… J'ouvris de grands yeux innocents, m'apprêtant à nier une affection partagée mais n'eus bien sûr pas le temps.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Liz ! Pour l'instant, elle n'est pas ma sœur, lui sourit-il. Et puis, qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà eue ?, rajouta-t-il, condescendant et toujours aussi sûr de lui.

Pour ajouter au tout, il passa son bras sur mon épaule. Là, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit, qui était à la moitié de sa capacité depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette maison. La vraie Artémis reprit le dessus, malgré la présence du plus bel apollon du monde et de sa sœur qui m'avait bloquée jusqu'ici. Je fixais Ethan, qui me retourna mon regard avec cette assurance que je détestais, et je le toisais de haut en bas.

-Je suppose que je devrais me sentir flattée ?, assenais-je, un sourcil haussé, méprisante. Le jour où tu auras atteint le QI moyen d'un primate, viens me voir et peut-être qu'on en rediscutera.

-J'adore cette femme ! Douce, belle et intelligente, mais tigresse et sensuelle quand elle le veut… Cela doit être explosif ! Rhhhhh, me fit-il en imitant le feulement d'un tigre.

-Pour toi, je peux même être violente, susurrais-je. Je me suis inscrite à des cours d'aikido, juste après notre première rencontre, lui répliquais-je, mielleuse, en arrachant violemment son bras de mon épaule.

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma douce, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

-Alors, tais-toi ! J'ai déjà mal à la tête.

Je me tournais vers la porte pour finir mon geste inachevé sur la poignée et lançais un regard furtif au frère et à la sœur, pour m'excuser de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistée. Je stoppais net. L'un comme l'autre avaient la bouche ouverte et me regardaient, ahuris.

Je bafouillais un « bon, on entre » et poussais enfin la porte, pour échapper à mon enfer personnel. J'entendis cependant Ethan s'adressait à eux.

-Elle est génial, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'adore, avec elle, je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup ! Elle donne d'abord l'impression d'être toute fragile et, un jour, elle te balance une claque et tu découvres la vraie Artémis ! Alala, je crois que je suis amoureux, les amis…

-Tu es vraiment trop bizarre, Eth', entendis-je dire Lizzy, d'un ton dégoutée.

-Oui, une femme vraiment étonnante…, murmura son frère.

Je n'entendis pas la suite car je venais de rentrer dans la pièce grouillante de monde. Et bien… cela ne présageait rien de bon pour le dîner

**Cecile82 : merci de ta fidélité, je suis toujours contente que ça te plaise !**

**ValouPili : je suis contente que tu me comprennes, lol ! J'avoue que moi aussi je suis un peu gênée de rentrer dans son intimité mais ce qui me vient le plus facilement donc je continue ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras toujours Arté après ce chapitre _  
J'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fic, également !**

**Mastelle : Lol, moi non plus, je ne sais pas comment elle fait ! Quelques mètres les séparent…moi, j'aurais passé tout mon temps à écouter au mur lol ! merci en tout cas, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise !**

**Canelle : c'est un plaisir de la partager et de savoir qu'elle vous plaît jusque là ! C'est moi qui te remercie de ta review ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Le dîner, part I

**Un petit chapitre car je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine. Je suis claquée !**

**Excusez-moi pour les fautes, je me relis mais j'en oublie pleins, j'en suis consciente et comme personne ne me relit…**

**Dans ce chapitre, on voit qu'Artémis est sur le point de péter un câble, soyons indulgente avec elle ! J'espère que vous aimerez encore une fois et que vous attendez la suite de ce dîner avec impatience, comme moi ! Il sera surement en 3 parties. Ce chapitre est un peu moins drôle que les autres car Artémis appréhende vraiment les choses, après sa rencontre avec Ethan, et comme j'écris en suivant ses pensées, c'était un peu plus cinglant…**

**Bon chap et à vos reviews ^^ !**

**Chapitre 7**

Après être entrée le plus discrètement et rapidement possible étant données les circonstances, je filais droit vers une tête rassurante, Andrew. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure place, vu que, stratégiquement, son fils était dans les parages. Cependant, Ethan se comportait toujours relativement mieux en sa présence. Du coup, moi aussi et cela arrangeait mes affaires, je ne souhaitais pas revenir sur le devant de la scène avec Robert et sa sœur dans le coin…

Un petit coup d'œil derrière l'épaule de mon protecteur et je vis que les 3 jeunes gens m'avaient bien sûr suivie dans la pièce. Ethan se pavanait en vainqueur dans la pièce, comme si le monde lui appartenait et, très rapidement, se mit à faire son show auprès des tantes et consorts. Sa cousine Lizzie, malgré ses plaintes précédentes, semblait plutôt apprécier les clowneries de l'énergumène. En fait, songeais-je, ils se ressemblaient quelques peu. Sauf que Lizzie était quand même beaucoup plus agréable et moins égocentrique à première vue ! Je sentais que je pouvais bien m'entendre avec elle, du moins si elle consentait à ne pas me prendre pour cible toutes les 5 min.

Quant à Robert, il s'était glissé tranquillement sur un fauteuil libre et semblait s'être remis de sa surprise. Tant mieux, j'espérais que l'histoire serait très vite oubliée et que je pourrais éviter de recommencer ce cirque. Ce séjour devenait de plus en plus compliqué, quand même… Il restait très peu de personnes que je n'évitais pas !

Pendant que notre hôtesse s'affairait à mettre la table, mon regard vagabondait et j'échafaudais des plans d'esquives possibles de mon « cher » frère pour le dîner de ce soir : m'asseoir loin de lui, entre Ethan et une tante si possible, ne pas bouger, ne serait-ce pour aller aux toilettes… J'étais vaguement consciente que je me berçais d'illusions, je l'avais suffisamment côtoyé pour savoir que ce qu'Ethan a décidé, Ethan fait mais j'étais moi-même décidée à lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas un énième jouet entre ses mains.

Au milieu de mes réflexions, je regardais d'un air dégouté ce malotru, en pleins dans des descriptions de conquêtes professionnelles et amoureuses aussi exagérées que d'habitude ! Soit il disait des mensonges, ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, soit les femmes américaines étaient d'une crédulité sidérante. Ne voyaient-elles pas qu'Ethan était un coureur de jupon invétéré, égocentrique et condescendant ? Je secouais la tête et reportais mon attention sur la souriante Lizzy, assise sur le coude du fauteuil où était assis de travers son frère. Frère qui d'ailleurs avait l'air de s'amuser également devant les histoires abracadabrantesques de son cousin.

Je regardais les autres personnes de la pièce et me résignais devant la fascination de chacun sur Ethan. Peut-être qu'après tout, j'étais mauvais juge et qu'il devait passer pour sympathique devant les autres. J'aurais du faire des efforts, surtout pour soulager Andrew qui culpabilisait de mon malaise, je le savais… Mais était-ce ma faute si Ethan m'avait prise pour cible et que je ne supportais pas ses blagues vaseuses ? Devais-je me laisser faire?

Accablée, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que je m'étais mise à regarder le plafond depuis de longues minutes, avachie sur le canapé à côté d'Andrew. C'est un peu gênée de mon impolitesse que je me redressais et que je regardais autour de moi pour voir si mon absence avait été remarquée par quelqu'un. Bien sûr, mon regard se portât en premier là où il ne fallait pas et je rencontrais un regard vert aquatique et j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains et me tournais à l'opposé. Son regard scrutateur m'avait transpercée et j'essayais de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi, pourquoi ? J'avais assez de travail à faire sur moi pour ne pas monter sur mes grands cheveux et me faire des contes de fées toute seul, alors s'il me dévisageait à tout bout de champ, il ne m'aidait pas du tout, du tout ! Ma mère décida de m'achever, comme à son habitude.

-Je ne voudrais pas m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas, me chuchota-t-elle avec un détachement feint, mais un certain Pattinson, Robert de son prénom, n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'œil curieux depuis tout à l'heure…

Merci, maman. Je bondis de ma place, à sa grande surprise. J'aurais d'ailleurs bien rigolé devant sa tête si je n'étais pas si perturbée. C'est avec fébrilité que je me levais pour aller proposer mon aide à Clare. Je savais que cela était peine perdue, elle avait refusé toute aide quelques minutes auparavant. Mais, bizarrement, après m'avoir scrutée quelques secondes devant la table, elle m'accueillit avec chaleur. Peut-être avait-elle pitié devant mon visage défait. A retenir.

-Aide-moi à transporter les assiettes depuis la cuisine ! Comme cela, on va pourvoir discuter tranquillement toutes les deux !

Bien que peu à l'aise aux jeux des questions, je me sentis quand même mieux en sa compagnie seule, beaucoup moins menaçante que quand ses enfants étaient dans le coin. Elle me questionna un petit moment sur ma situation professionnelle et sur mes études. Cela m'étonna un petit peu car j'avais tellement l'habitude que ma mère, très fière, déballe ce genre de choses à ma place que j'avais pensé que Clare était déjà au courant de mon cursus de a à z, voire au-delà ! Peut-être que ma mère n'en avait pas encore eu le temps et qu'elle réservait cela pour le faire en plein pendant le dîner… Je déglutis d'appréhension.

Je décris rapidement mes années d'étude : mes deux (horribles) années de prépa à Saint-Louis, mon école d'ingénieur où je m'étais épanouie et enfin ma première année en tant que salariée dans une grande entreprise énergétique française. J'avais été titularisée il y a peu et je commençais peu à peu à m'épanouir en tant que chargée d'affaires sur des projets immobiliers. Bien sûr, je dus expliciter ma fonction car tout cela était une spécificité française. Elle semblait très intéressée et le temps passa assez vite, entre nos aller-retour cuisine/salon et notre discussion. Je faisais abstraction le plus possible du reste, histoire d'oublier l'endroit (et surtout les gens).

Cependant, tout a une fin et, malgré mes efforts pour ralentir les choses, je fus bientôt obligée de laisser Clare retourner seule à ses fourneaux. La table était magnifiquement mise, grâce à ses directives, et je tournais autour, histoire de gagner un peu de temps avant de retourner m'asseoir. J'avais conscience d'être ridicule, recompter pour la troisième fois le nombre de couverts n'était pas très utile à l'affaire et je me sentais de plus en plus débile dans cette maison… Un toussotement derrière moi me fit sursauter, je poussais un petit cri aigu vraiment ridicule mais irrépressible et j'agrippais la chaise devant moi pour ne pas tomber. Pitié, pas lui... Je me retournais lentement, le rouge aux joues. Perdu. Et si je partais en courant de cette maison, ma mère m'en voudrait ?

-Désolé…encore une fois, lâcha Robert, l'air un peu gêné, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Cela le rendait encore plus beau… Ce monde n'était vraiment pas juste. Je me retournais vers la table et pris un air détendu. Enfin, tenta.

-Pas grave, c'est moi, je suis un peu trop sur le qui-vive en ce moment. Sûrement le boulot, repris-je précipitamment.

Si seulement ! Essayant de combler ma gêne, je sautais sur la première chose qui me tomba sur les mains, une serviette pliée élégamment sur la table et me retrouvais comme une idiote avec celle-ci dépliée. Bien joué. Comment je la repliais maintenant ? J'avais toujours été nulle en pliage…

-J'allais sortir fumer une cigarette dehors. Euh, tu en veux une ?, hésita-t-il.

Je me retournais à moitié, la serviette toujours en main, et le regardais enfin dans les yeux. Son ton hésitant m'avait surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il ne souriait pas depuis que je l'avais vu apparaître tel un dieu grec sur le pas de la porte. Ma réaction avec Ethan avait du le choquer et il devait sûrement s'attendre à ce que d'un moment à l'autre je l'agresse physiquement, sinon verbalement, comme je l'avais promis à mon frère, m'imaginais-je avec ironie. En cet instant, il avait un regard...interrogateur ? Difficile de déchiffrer un visage quand on a le cœur qui s'emballe…Je pestais intérieurement d'être si émotive. Je me forçais à répondre et me tournais vers la table.

-Nan, merci, répondis-je. Je ne fume pas et je ne supporte pas la fumée de cigarette, je crois qui j'y suis allergique même, ajoutais-je avec un air dégouté, sans réfléchir.

Après un bref silence où je tentais pathétiquement de replacer la serviette à l'identique des autres, je réalisais que je n'avais pas du paraitre très gentille sur ce coups-là et que le silence prolongé pouvait traduire soit son courroux, soit qu'il était parti très discrètement. Je grimaçais et me retournais une troisième fois, cette fois-ci pour m'excuser. Il était toujours là et me regardait plier, le regard dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air vexé, c'était déjà ça. Ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens dès que j'ouvris la bouche et j'eus soudain du mal à réfléchir clairement.

-Enfin...c'était quand même gentil de me proposer.

Un grand blanc se fit dans mon cerveau et je ne sus que rajouter. Je me souvins juste de respirer et de cligner des paupières. Décidément, ç'était impossible d'aligner 2 phrases sensées en sa présence, je détestais me sentir si idiote ! En plus, je devenais revêche à force de me contenir à ce point et je commençais à lui en vouloir d'être si beau et si désirable en permanence. Peut-être valait-il mieux abandonner et passer à la phase "fan en furie", histoire qu'on me jette dehors et que je reprenne ma vie normale.

-De rien.

Ok…

Pas très causant, dis donc. Vu que j'étais tétanisée moi-même, on n'allait pas aller bien loin. N'y tenant plus, je baissais les yeux, tripotant la serviette pour me donner une contenance. Qu'attendait-il ? Il n'avait rien à voir avec le gars amusé d'il y a quelques heures. On devait avoir l'air fin depuis le salon… Je fis une brève prière pour que ma mère ne soit pas entrain de nous épier et décidais d'abréger son calvaire en ma présence.

-Bon, bah, bonne cigarette, lui lançais-je en me retournant vers la table pour reprendre mes activités pathétiques de pliage.

Après quelques secondes, je l'entendis repartir avec soulagement mais cela fut de courte durée. Il s'immobilisa et revint en arrière pour me prendre des mains la serviette avec fermeté. Son contact m'électrocuta et je me jetais en arrière pour fuir son contact. Imperturbable, il plia parfaitement la serviette et la replaça au bon endroit. Cela fait, il se retourna vers moi et je remarquais qu'une cigarette était plantée entre ses lèvres. Il réussit malgré cela à me faire un petit sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil et ajouta en montrant son œuvre :

-Des années d'expérience.

Il repartit en coup de vent, me laissant ahurie sur place.

**Cecile82 : Merci de me suivre à chaque chapitre ! Oui, il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, Artémis est bien plus complexe qu'une fille timide ! **

**Twilight33 : Merci beaucoup Julie pour ta review, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Justement, je cherche vraiment à ce qu'Artémis soit le plus possible une fille banale, un peu complexée et très complexe, un mélange de mes expériences et de nous toutes ! Elle ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui lui arrive et ne se comprends d'ailleurs pas beaucoup plus ;-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant…**

**Mastelle : C'est clair, Ethan est spécial. Je voulais faire un mixte entre Barney Stinson et tous les prétentieux que j'ai connus… Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est qu'ils me sont quand même attachants ! J'adore Barney même si je méprise son comportement avec les femmes ! Un peu paradoxal… Ce chapitre était un peu différent, il t'a plu ? A la prochaine !**

**Aulandra17 : Je suis contente que son coup d'éclat t'est plu ^^ Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac, la petite ;-) Et puis, j'adore jouer sur le contraste Andrew/Ethan… vivement la suite !**

**L****ove-rpattz45**** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes commentaires enthousiastes, j'adore !!! Ca m'encourage énormément ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

**ValouPili : Merci pour ton message, c'est un plaisir ! Ca me booste à 200% de savoir que ça te plaît _ ! La suite arrive prochainement et je compte bien faire participer les personnages secondaires que j'adore ! Bravo encore une fois à ton dernier chapitre, j'ai hâte de voir le premier dialogue entre Robert et elle ! Pour l'os classé m… *rougit* wouh ! Bisous et see you !**

**Canelle : C'est clair, c'est dommage que le boulot nous prenne tant de temps… Mes passions sont mises de côté trop souvent, snif ! Merci pour ton message, j'essayerai de m'y tenir car moi aussi ça me frustre d'attendre des semaines les chapitres suivants ^^ a bientôt !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Le dîner, part II

**Hello les filles ! Désolée, mais la semaine dernière je n'ai pas mis de chapitre mais c'est pour revenir en force cette semaine avec…2 chapitres ! Je trouvais ça plus facile d'écrire d'une traite tout le passage du dîner et je l'ai coupé en deux ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Il avait le chic pour perturber les jeunes filles... En plus de me troubler au plus haut point par sa seule présence, il s'amusait apparemment beaucoup à se jouer de moi. J'allais très vite devenir folle à ces jeux-là, s'il continuait…

Un peu dans la lune (pour changer depuis mon arrivée), je revins dans le salon et me précipitais sur une place libre dans un coin, près des jumeaux. Ceux-ci, bien sérieux pour leur âge depuis le début, me dévisagèrent avec curiosité. Ils étaient vraiment trop craquants ! Je leur souris et fondis devant leur petit sourire timide de retour. Brusquement, une idée simple s'imposa à mon esprit.

Robert n'était pas le seul être irrésistible de la maison ! Pour pouvoir m'ôter son obsédante présence de la tête, je n'avais qu'à me focaliser sur autre chose. Ces deux têtes blondes seraient parfaites pour cela et, comme j'adorais les enfants, cela ne devrait pas être un souci. Il suffisait de m'occuper avec eux, comme je le faisais avec ma petite sœur quand j'étais chez mon père!

Très contente de cette nouvelle idée, je commençais mon petit numéro de charme à l'intention des enfants. Nous fîmes d'abord timidement connaissance, puis Fred et Brian prirent très vite assurance et nous discutâmes gaiement de leur école sans plus nous soucier des autres personnes présentes dans le salon.

Malgré cela, je fus quand même consciente du retour de l'acteur et je me forçais à en faire abstraction et à fixer le petit Fred qui me demandait de lui décrire l'endroit où je vivais.

-Je viens d'une ville qui s'appelle Paris, c'est en France. Tu connais la France ?

-Moi, je connais ! C'est à côté de chez nous, intervient tout de suite Brian, fière de lui.

-Moi aussi, je savais! Tu triches, papa nous l'a dit dans la voiture… Et, arrête Brian, c'est à moi qu'elle a posé la question !, bouda son frère.

-Bravo, les garçons, leur souris-je à tous deux, voulant dissiper les chamailleries à venir. Vous avez raison, la France est un pays tout à côté de l'Angleterre. Tellement proche que je n'ai mis qu'une heure pour venir ici !

J'exagérais un peu mais qui ne le faisait pas avec un enfant ? Tout à notre discussion, je ratais celle des autres convives mais cela ne me parut pas bien important. Je crus percevoir des allusions de politiques locales et cela me le confirmât.

Tout le temps que cela dura, je me détendis et je m'amusais enfin. Toujours autant malgré moi quand il s'agissait de…lui, je remarquais du coin de l'œil l'évolution des déplacements des deux cibles que je souhaitais éviter. Les deux jumeaux m'occupaient complètement l'esprit mais mon instinct de préservation était encore plus fort, j'en faisais le constat. Ce n'était pas plus mal, me réconfortais-je, car mieux valait savoir ce que faisait l' « ennemi »… J'y allais un peu fort et cela me fit sourire un peu plus.

Ethan, toujours égal à lui même de son côté, commentait l'actualité en duo avec sa cousine si pétillante. Les commentaires de chacun étaient l'occasion pour lui de faire son spectacle. Les tantes et oncles avaient l'air plus que ravis du spectacle. Quant à Robert, il était maintenant assis sur le coude du canapé, du coté de sa grande sœur Victoria et de son futur mari, à ce que j'avais compris. Ils paraissaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se raconter.

Cet état de grâce ne dura cependant pas longtemps car Clare vint bientôt nous avertir qu'il était temps de prendre l'apéritif. J'eus soudain peur de devoir refaire mon speech sur les boissons mais je découvris avec soulagement que Clare avait pensé à tout, ma bouteille d'eau plate trônait sur la table basse.

Chaque invité eut droit à un verre plus ou moins alcoolisé et je remarquais avec ironie que les jeunes faisaient honneur aux alcools forts comme le brandy et scotch. Le contraire m'aurait étonné… J'avais encore plus l'air d'une petite prude avec mon verre d'eau mais je me résignais bien vite. J'en avais l'habitude, après toutes les fois où, dans mon école d'ingénieur, j'avais du me contenter de regarder les autres boire en soirée…

Notre hôtesse, accompagnée de ses belles-sœurs, amenât ensuite les petits-fours qui me parurent délicieux d'apparence et d'odeur. Flanqués des jumeaux, leurs parents et moi nous approchâmes avec curiosité des plateaux déposés en pleins milieux du salon, en même temps que l'ensemble des convives. Katherine, la mère des jumeaux, me sourit quand je pris Brian dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse voir d'en haut les plats et nous rejoignit pour aider Fred de son côté.

Ce qui suivit fut joyeux et finit de me détendre complétement. Cela me rappela les noëls que je passais enfant dans l'immense famille de ma mère. A cette période heureuse de ma vie, mes cousins et moi nous voyions souvent et j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, malgré l'absence de mon père. J'étais contente de constater qu'une nouvelle porte s'ouvrait à ma mère et à moi. J'en oubliais même mes angoisses et, bizarrement, quand Ethan vint à mes côtés piocher dans un plateau et qu'il me sourit, je lui retournais un demi-sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissant. Je me retournais et vis ma mère et Andrew qui discutaient avec Clare. Je me dirigeais vers eux et je félicitais cette dernière pour ses délicieux amuses-bouches. Je sentis une petite main s'agrippait à ma main gauche. Brian m'avait suivie et nous regardait de ses grands yeux intéressés devant une conversation d'adultes. Son frère jumeau, quant à lui, se tenait un peu en retrait derrière lui, un peu plus timide. En discutant avec eux auparavant, j'avais pu remarquer que Fred, plus timide que son frère, avait l'habitude de le suivre comme une ombre et que, ayant conquis Brian, les deux me suivraient.

-Oh ! On dirait qu'ils t'ont adoptée, ma chérie !, s'extasia la sœur de d'Andrew. Eux qui sont toujours inséparables de leur mère, c'est incroyable !

-Je crois que c'est réciproque ! Ils sont vraiment adorables, je ne peux pas leur résister !, lui répondis-je.

Le temps passa agréablement. Ethan avait semble-t-il décidé de me laisser tranquille, suite à notre étrange échange muet quelques minutes avant, et je tournais obstinément le dos à Robert, pour ne pas être tentée de le suivre dans ses moindres faits et gestes, comme auparavant. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise, quand Clare nous invita à nous asseoir autour de la table, de ne pas le remarquer d'emblée en me retournant. Pourtant, s'il avait quelque chose que je pouvais repérer les yeux fermés, c'était lui !

Déçue sans me l'avouer, j'essayais à ne pas y penser outre mesure et je m'installais selon les instructions de la gentille femme. Je me retrouvais bien sûr à la droite de Brian et à la gauche de Victoria. En face de moi, Lizzy s'installa, à côté d'Ethan puis de Robert qui se matérialisa d'un coup, son téléphone portable à la main. Sûrement était-il sorti téléphoner tranquillement…

Je balayais bien vite ma curiosité mal placée de côté et je me souvins tout à coup de mes résolutions. L'emplacement où je me trouvais assise n'était pas du tout approprié ! Je me retrouvais en face du trio infernal et cela annonçait un dîner agité. Cela m'étonnerait qu'Ethan n'en profite pas cette fois-ci, me fis-je la réflexion, anxieuse. En plus devant Brian et son frère Fred assis juste à côté de lui, j'espérais qu'il n'oserait pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète de comment aller se dérouler la soirée, et triturais la fameuse serviette pliée et posée devant mon assiette. Je papillonnais nerveusement des yeux, regardant à droite et gauche, là où j'aurais pu trouver un support sûr à mon regard. Le petit Brian, adorable devant son assiette dix fois trop grande pour lui, me regarda et me sourit d'un sourire troué, des dents lui manquaient comme tous les garçons de son âge. Je lui souris en retour et lui chatouillais la joue, à son grand plaisir. Heureusement qu'il était là, distraction bienveillante à mes côtés. Cela allait sûrement nous épargner les blagues grivoises d'Ethan…

Je retournais à mon assiette et ne pus retarder plus longtemps mon coup d'œil à Robert. Cela me titillait malgré moi et je finissais toujours par avoir mon regard aimanté dans sa direction, c'était frustrant à la longue ! Mon regard se tourna vers ma droite, il balaya, nonchalant, les invités et il glissa furtivement sur lui, pour le voir crispé à pianoter sur son portable et le ranger. Je fus contente d'avoir été discrète pour une fois et je retentais le sort, dans le retour vers la gauche de mon mouvement de tête. Cette fois, je fus moins chanceuse et, comme s'il avait senti mon regard avide sur lui, il releva brusquement la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

Comme hypnotisée par la couleur si intense de ses yeux, je restais immobile, les miens grands ouverts comme jamais, je les sentais. Il devait se demander quel était mon problème… Son visage me resta indéchiffrable, il se calla plus confortablement sur sa chaise, croisa un bras sur son torse et passa une main dans ses cheveux, le regard toujours accroché au mien.

Cela dura à tout cassé trois secondes mais elles furent infiniment longues pour moi. Je m'arrachais difficilement à cet étalage indécent de son sex-appeal. Une fois le contact de ses yeux rompus, je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer et que mon cœur battait la chamade. Une vraie petite écolière qui s'emballe pour un rien ! Ri-di-cule ! Vu comment je tombais en pâmoison à chacun de ses regards et comment je ne cessais de rougir, il devait avoir compris depuis longtemps que je craquais complètement pour lui, comme la moitié des femmes de cette terre. Mes pâles tentatives d'indifférence ne me vaudraient pas un oscar, ça, c'était certain…

Avec fermeté, je décidais d'arrêter de le dévorer du regard pendant au moins tout le dîner, avant qu'il se lasse de ce jeux de regards à la dérobée et qu'il ne m'envoie paître. Je doutais qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde, il avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil mais mieux valait être prudente. Il devait être las de voir les jeunes filles soit brailler devant lui soit s'évanouir. Je devinais sans peine ce qu'il préférait des deux et je le comprenais.

Après un cafouillis généralisé du à la gestion des places de chacun, les plats commencèrent à défiler devant nous et je découvrais une fois de plus les talents cuisiniers de notre adorable hôtesse. Brian et Fred me firent rire devant leur empressement à remplir à ras bord leur assiette, leur mère eut toutes les peines du monde à les convaincre que l'on était qu'à l'entrée. Lizzy en profita pour leur piquer une bouchée de foie gras à chacun, à leur grand désappointement.

-Tu n'as pas honte d'ôter la nourriture de la bouche d'enfants ? Tes cousins en plus !, la réprimanda Ethan, sa voix soudainement ressemblante à celle de son père.

-Ils ne mangeront jamais tout ça, Eth' ! Et fais pas semblant que t'as rien à te reprocher, je t'ai vu reluquer mes couverts et les tiens avant de t'asseoir, je parie que tu les as interchangés comme d'habitude ! N'importe quoi, t'es un vrai parano…

-Je ne suis pas parano, ma chère, juste maniaque de la propreté, nuance ! Et pour ta gouverne, mes couverts étaient déjà plus propres que les tiens, finit-il avec un grand sourire suffisant.

De vrais gamins entre eux… Ils allaient quand même vers la trentaine ! Ils me firent sourire et j'espérais que cela continuerait tout le dîner comme cela, Ethan oublierait peut-être que j'étais sa cible préférée d'habitude…

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, mon demi-frère déplia sa serviette d'un coup sec, afficha un sourire sadique et releva son regard vers moi. Mon visage amusé se vida de toute expression et je fis presque sûre que je pâlis.

-Alors… Des nouvelles de notre ami Paul ? Il s'amuse toujours autant dans son école d'économie, c'est ça ?

Tous les regards aux alentours s'étaient braqués sur moi. Lizzy, qui semblait passionnée quelques instants avant par une conversation à sa gauche, se tourna vers nous. Je maudis le jour où Andrew rencontra son ex-femme. Je pris la voix la plus sèche dont j'étais capable et le fixais de mon regard le plus assassin.

-Il va très bien. Et comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, il a obtenu son mastère en novembre dernier dans son école de **commerce** et il travaille maintenant.

-Ah oui, complètement sorti de la tête… Et ça va ? Il s'est remis du choc de sa vie ?

Je souris, glaciale. J'attendis un petit moment avant de répondre, dans l'espoir que les gens passent à autre chose. Peine perdue.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieux approprié pour que nous discutions de ma vie privée, Ethan. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais oublier que j'ai une vie privée et ne plus jamais m'en reparler, ce serait un super cadeau de noël…, chuchotais-je, à son intention.

Lizzy avait suivi chaque parole échangée et ne me facilitait pas la tâche en nous dévisageant d'un regard curieux. Je n'osais même pas regarder plus loin, vers Robert. Peut-être avait-il d'autre chat à fouetter (horrible expression…) qu'écouter Ethan discourir sur ma vie amoureuse… A cet espoir, je tournais inconsciemment la tête vers lui et je le vis toujours dans la même position nonchalante, le visage tourné vers nous, à l'écoute. Gé-nial.

* * *

**Tout de suite, le chap suivant !**


	9. Chapter 9 : Le dîner, part III

**Voici la suite, j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas _ ! Je me mets tellement la pression, j'ai tellement envie de ne pas vous décevoir, toutes ! **

**Merci en tout cas de vos reviews ! Je vous adore _ ! Bon chap !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je coupais nette la conversation et me tournais vers Victoria pour lui demander de me passer le pain qui avait l'air croustillant et appétissant. J'en pris un et fis passer la corbeille du coté des jumeaux. Pourtant, loin d'avoir compris la subtilité de mon vent à Ethan, sa cousine poursuivit pour lui.

-C'est qui, Paul ?

Ethan afficha un sourire satisfait et se renfrogna dans son siège, attendant visiblement ma réponse avec délectation. Je dus cramoisir car Lizzy eut un petit rire bref.

-Je suppose que c'est ton petit ami ? Ou il est en passe de le devenir ?

-La question importante n'est pas « qui est-il ? » mais plutôt « qu'est-il pour Arté ? », Liz', lui lança Ethan avec un air de psy.

-Arrêtez, vous n'êtes franchement pas sympa avec elle…, commença Victoria.

-Ben quoi ? On se renseigne ! C'est quand même notre cousine, maintenant.

-Lizzy, tu apprécierais qu'on te fasse pareil, le premier jour de ta rencontre avec une nouvelle famille ?

-J'ai rien à cacher, moi, lui balança sa sœur, le menton levé fièrement. De toute façon, si je tentais même de le cacher, ce serait peine perdue, avec tous ses petits rôdeurs infâmes partout dehors…

Dans mon tourbillon de pensées affolées, je me demandais vaguement de qui elle parlait. Etait-elle comme son célèbre frère poursuivi par les paparazzis ? En même temps, ce serait très probable, elle était une chanteuse assez connue apparemment ici. Cela promettait lors de nos sorties…

-Bon, bon, ne nous éloignons pas du sujet intéressant ! Recentrons-nous ! Alors ?

Disant cela, Ethan se rapprocha de la table, les coudes appuyés dessus, comme avide d'entendre ma réponse. Lizzy, un sourcil haussé comme une invite à répondre à mon attention, Robert, toujours enfoncé dans sa chaise, les bras croisés tourné vers nous, l'air de réfléchir. Même Victoria se retourna vers moi, dans l'expectative. Et encore, je ne voyais pas les têtes au delà d'elle. Une véritable ligue !

J'eus un rire nerveux, limite hystérique.

-ha, ha… Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me questionnes, Ethan. Comme si tu n'avais pas déjà tout entendu de ma mère, la dernière fois que tu es venu chez nous…

Ethan eut le culot de paraître offusqué et me fit signe qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Je soupirais, vaincue.

-Et bien, Paul est mon ex-petit-copain. Nous nous sommes séparés il y a un peu moins d'un an. Il reste mon meilleur ami.

-C'est tout ?, s'exclama Lizzy, visiblement déçue.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Liz', fais-nous plaisir, la rabroua son frère gentiment mais fermement, ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche depuis le début de la conversation.

Je plongeais le nez dans mon assiette et fis semblant d'être fascinée par celle-ci. Le show était fini et, à mon grand bonheur, chacun reprit sa conversation. Lizzy et Ethan geignirent un peu de leur liberté d'expression bafouée mais ils repartirent de plus sur autre chose. Malgré mon estomac noué, je me forçais à commencer à déguster mon entrée de saumon. Il me fallut du temps pour que mes joues chaudes jusqu'aux oreilles reprennent une température normale.

Je suivis la conversation de loin, dans mon assiette. Après de longues minutes de grignotages et de parlottes avec Brian à mes côtés, on passa au plat. Clare voulut me faire un plat particulier, à cause de mes goûts végétariens, et je dus la poursuivre jusque dans la cuisine pour la convaincre de ne rien faire de plus. Je me contenterais avec joie des garnitures de chaque plat, j'avais mangé suffisamment de saumon en entrée. Je revins à ma chaise, pas très à l'aise du tapage occasionnée par ma course-poursuite.

-Alors, quand est-ce qu'il sort cet album solo?, criait James de l'autre côté de Victoria, pour se faire entendre de Lizzy à quelques mètres seulement. On veut l'entendre, nous !

-Au fait, j'ai entendu la chanson que tu m'as envoyé, la semaine dernière, interrompit soudainement Robert, sa fourchette dans la bouche. Elle est géniale, elle sera dedans, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est la meilleure de l'album, sautilla Lizzy sur sa chaise, toute contente des compliments. Je pense pouvoir le sortir dans 2 mois, il reste deux, trois chansons à finaliser. Mais vous savez, rajouta-t-elle le minois froncé, comme contrariée, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit, ma maison de disque est vraiment…

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche et je bondis malgré moi sur ma chaise. Mes joues s'enflammèrent encore une fois et je gigotais ridiculement pour atteindre mon téléphone. L'écran m'apprit que c'était mon père qui tentait de me contacter. Je haussais un sourcil et soupirais, sachant qu'il fallait en passer par là, comme à chaque fête. Je me levais le plus discrètement possible, j'aperçus quand même un Ethan goguenard entrain de faire semblant de dessiner un cœur dans les airs. Quel idiot, celui-là…

Je lançais un rapide coup d'œil à ma mère, riant et l'air heureuse auprès de Richard et Andrew, et sortis du salon pour l'entrée en décrochant. Je me plaquais un sourire faux sur le visage et lançais un « joyeux noël, papa ! ». Je me forçais à discuter 5 min avec lui, un effort que je faisais simplement pour les apparences car je n'estimais avoir rien de commun avec lui. Ses erreurs du passé avaient complètement tranchés les liens tenus qui nous liaient quand j'étais petite. Il me questionna bien sûr sur mon séjour et moi en retour sur ma petite sœur. Avait-elle encore grandie ? Avait-elle eu un rhume cet hiver ? Ce rituel me dégoûtait au plus haut point mais, s'il avait une chose que je souhaitais garder, c'était le contact avec ma demi-sœur, cette petite rousse coquine de 5 ans qui n'avait rien fait pour mériter ma colère.

Je bâclais le plus rapidement possible la discussion et distribuais les bisous à ma sœur à travers le téléphone. Je raccrochais bien vite et respirais un grand coup. Je me donnais une minute pour essayer de me détendre. Je tournais ma tête dans tous les sens pour relaxer mon cou. Faisant le vide dans ma tête comme si je montais dans un ring, je passais la porte du salon. Je n'étais pas la seule dont le portable sonnait car en entrant dans la pièce j'avais entendu un téléphone prévenir son propriétaire d'un message reçu. Je retournais discrètement à ma chaise. Juste au moment où je reprenais ma fourchette, un sourire d'excuse plaqué sur le visage, je reçus un texto. Je lançais un petit « c'est la fête aujourd'hui ! » gêné et repris mon portable, toujours en gigotant de la même façon. C'était Paul.

« Salut Arté. J'espère que tout va bien à Londres, ta mère n'est pas trop stressée ? Moi, je suis chez mes parents et on fête le réveillon. Je pense à toi, j'espère que tu es heureuse. Bonne soirée et joyeux noël. Bisous… »

Arf. Je grimaçais. Je n'aimais pas quand il y avait des sous-entendus comme ces points de suspension ! Il fallait à tout pris que Paul fasse son deuil. Au pire qu'il me déteste, ce serait plus facile pour lui ! Mais il fallait qu'il se tourne vers le futur ! Je ne savais pas comment faire moi-même, étant toujours effrayée par d'une nouvelle relation, mais, moi, j'étais déjà damnée pour avoir fait souffrir un homme si gentil, donc on s'en foutait ! Lui, il méritait tellement mieux…

Je lui répondis après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, le plus sobrement possible. Mes doigts aux ongles peints d'un bleu foncé courraient rapidement sur les touches avec nervosité.

« Salut Paul. Tout va bien ici, la famille d'Andrew est super et ma mère est ravie. J'espère que toi, tu vas bien aussi. Profite bien de tes fêtes en famille. Bon dîner et joyeux noël à toi. Biz »

Je fixais mon portable quelques instants, complètement dans la lune, espérant que Paul ne se fasse pas d'idées. Je sentis un picotement comme si on me regardait et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer des yeux gris/verts hypnotisant. Il y eut une seconde de contacts visuels entre Robert et moi, puis il se focalisa sur son portable, l'air concentré. Enervée de m'être encore fait avoir, j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle et calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade.

Je me focalisais sur le reste du dîner, le dessert ne tardant pas à venir. Heureusement, malgré quelles blagues vaseuses d'Ethan concernant mon QI de petit géni et ma garde-robe de nonne, il ne fut pas catastrophique. Victoria nous raconta des anecdotes sur son travail à l'agence de mannequin avec sa mère, Robert décrivit son dernier tournage et les manies du réalisateur, Lizzy et Ethan leurs rocquembolesques aventures citadines. Brian et Fred suivirent notre conversation de leurs grands yeux innocents et un peu fatigués, nous interrompant de temps en temps quand ils ne comprenaient pas.

Vers 23h45, Clare nous proposa de migrer dans le salon pour d'une part, digérer le somptueux dîner qu'elle nous avait préparé et d'autre part, pour anticiper la remise de cadeaux. Nous nous levâmes tous en même temps mais du fait de ma proximité du canapé, je fis l'une des premières à m'installer confortablement. Brian se précipita aussitôt à mes côtés et, j'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Robert était apparu sur la place libre à côté de moi. Sur le moment, j'ouvris la bouche, choquée, puis je me repris le plus vite possible, espérant que personne, et surtout pas lui, ait surpris mon regard d'huître. Je m'enfonçais dans le canapé et me tins raide, les muscles bandés comme si j'allais bondir d'un moment à l'autre.

J'eus tous les peines du monde à suivre le reste de la conversation et la remise des cadeaux. Fred profita des genoux de l'acteur pour s'y installer et avoir une bonne vue du sapin. Robert lui ouvrit ses bras et se pencha vers moi pour me glisser au milieu des cris :

-Ils sont intelligents, ils savent bien qui vont leur offrir le plus gros cadeau !

Je lui souris bêtement en retour et je revins difficilement à moi. Au milieu des échanges, je vis Andrew donner à tout le monde un cadeau, en déclarant que c'était de nous trois, lui, ma mère et moi. C'était à moitié vrai car nous ne l'avions aidé qu'à porter les cadeaux, lui seul avait su choisir…

A ma grande surprise, nous reçûmes un cadeau de Clare : une boîte de sélection de thé anglais pour ma mère et une boîte de gâteaux typiquement anglais pour moi. Je fus très touchée de son geste et ne sus comment la remercier, à part en l'embrassant chaleureusement. Le reste me passa à côté, tant j'étais troublée par **sa **présence.

L'effervescence se dissipa très rapidement après, il était temps que les parents rentrent chez eux coucher les enfants. En quelques minutes, on échangea de nombreux baisers et la maison se vida. Un peu étourdie, la fatigue aidant, je me retrouvais de nouveau sur le canapé à côté de Lizzy et les garçons, Ethan et Robert. Les adultes, dont Clare, étaient montés se coucher, remettant à demain les rangements.

-Bouh, j'ai pas envie de me taper le retour en bagnole jusqu'à mon appart !, pleurnicha à moitié sur mon épaule Lizzy, en baillant un grand coup.

-Ah, c'est problématique. Je te rappelle que je dors chez toi, Liz'.

-Hum, bon,…, lança-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Je me sentais un peu mal, car j'avais conscience que ma présence l'empêchait de rester dormir dans son propre lit. Je me jetais à l'eau, pas à l'aise.

-Ben, tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux dormir dans ton lit, je dormirais sur le canapé, il n'y a pas de soucis…

-T'es folle ? Il est super dur pour dormir, le canapé. J'ai testé et je peux te dire qu'au réveil, c'est pas joli-joli !, me rétorqua Lizzy.

-Vous avez qu'à partager le lit de ta chambre. Il est assez grand pour deux personnes, non ? intervint Robert, affalé sur le fauteuil en face de nous, un main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais…ça te dérangerait, Arté ?

Lizzy s'était tournée vers moi avec de grands yeux humides. Elle aurait du faire actrice, et non chanteuse, pensais-je, amusée malgré moi.

-Non, non, pas du tout.

-Youpi ! Une soirée entre filles !!

Lizzy se jeta à mon cou.

-Et moi ? Je dors avec toi, mon Rob d'amour ? Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…, lança Ethan avec de grands yeux amoureux, se rapprochant de son cousin comme s'il était sur le point de l'embrasser.

-Hors de question, le stoppa net Rob. Pour toi, le canapé est amplement suffisant !

-Tu me brises le cœur, méchant !, s'écria tragiquement Ethan, une main sur le cœur.

-Vous savez quoi ? Pour remercier Artémis, et si on allait au Pub 62 demain soir ?, explosa Lizzy tout à coup, les yeux brillants. Tu vas voir il est super, en plus il n'est pas très loin de mon appart à Londres, tu dormiras chez moi après, et Ethan chez Rob ! Dîtes ouiiiiiiiii !!

Je vis bien que Robert était beaucoup moins amusé d'un coup, pas aussi motivé que sa sœur ou Ethan. Il opina cependant de la tête avec un soupir et le marché fut conclu sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire.

-Bon, et si on allait se coucher ? J'ai pleins de choses à discuter avec ma cousine préférée !

* * *

**Mastelle : voilà deux chap d'un coup, j'ai mieux fait que la dernière fois mais ça m'a claquée, j'ai tellement peu de temps pour moi _ ! Merci énormément, ta review me fait chaud au cœur, je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise autant. Comme tu dis, c'est l'effet Pattinson qui amplifie tout ^^ !**

**Cecile82 : merci ;-) toujours contente que tu aimes !**

**Paige 678 : waouh, merci ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira encore !**

**Canelle : merci, ça me fait plaisir tes reviews, ça me booste et me donne un peu plus confiance en moi pour écrire la suite. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas _**

**Aulandra17 : si tu imagines bien la scène, j'ai réussi mon pari, ça me fait trop plaisir ! merci ^^**

**ValouPili : Tu as tout compris ! Elle combat en elle sa tendance à fondre devant Robert, elle voudrait rester lucide pour ne pas se prendre une claque ! Pas facile _ mais quelle chanceuse ;-) ! Un grand grand merci à ton encouragement à chaque fois, je t'adore et j'espère continuer à t'amuser _ !  
Pour ta fic, j'attends la suite avec impatience, miam, du Robert !**

**Twilight33 : lol, merci beaucoup ^^ Je trouve moi aussi que c'est plus amusant quand c'est compliqué, héhé ! Ca fait plus crédible je pense que du tout cuit. J'espère rester régulière dans la publication et continuer à te plaire !**

**Love-rpattz45 : merci de ta review, je suis contente de pouvoir te changer les idées, c'est aussi le même but pour moi ! Je fais de mon mieux pour rester intéressante ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, je vous offre deux chap et je me dépêche pour la suite _ !**

**Bisous et à bientôt, pour la suite !**


	10. Chapter 10 : La promesse

**Hello les filles ! Je suis archi-désolée du retard mais le w-e dernier je suis partie à Lille donc je n'ai pas pu avancer sur le chapitre ! Mais me revoici !**

**Alors, je voudrais juste préciser un petit truc. Je me doute que toutes, vous attendez avec impatience que la relation entre Arté et Rob se développent. Moi-même, j'ai hâte, lol ! Mais je me force à rester cohérente car cela ne fait que 24h qu'ils se sont rencontrés ! Et je voudrais rester le plus crédible possible et ne pas les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre (même si c'est qu'on aimerait toutes qu'il nous fasse _ !) tout de suite. En même temps, la partie la plus intense est ce temps où tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ^^**

**Bon chap !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 **

Le réveil fut laborieux. Je roulai sur le côté et plongeai ma tête sous l'oreiller. Le soleil quasi à son zénith rentrait joyeusement dans la chambre et me martyrisait les yeux, il était d'ailleurs sûrement à l'origine de mon réveil. J'émergeai des brumes de mon rêve confus- un concert glauque - et je réalisai peu à peu où j'étais, la chaleur du corps à côté de moi me ramenant au présent. Je tâtai la table de nuit à mes côtés, attrapai mes lunettes et faillis m'éborgner en les mettant. Dur, dur, le matin…Je me retournai doucement vers Lizzy, pour voir si la pile électrique vivante dormait encore.

Elle était tournée de mon côté et ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle me sentit bouger. Elle bondit de sous les couvertures et me lança un joyeux et énergique :

-Hello ! Bien dormi ?

-Salut. Oui, très bien…mais pas assez, annonçais-je en baillant.

J'eus le réflexe typiquement féminin de me regarder dans le miroir à pied au fond de sa chambre : le visage cerné, comme d'habitude, et mes cheveux longs dans tous les sens, un vrai épouvantail. Ou une sorcière, comme me nommait affectueusement ma mère au réveil. Mouais, pas fameux… J'espérai vivement que je n'allais rencontrer personne d'autres avant ma résurrection en femme présentable dans la salle de bain.

-T'es une petite nature, va ! Moi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormi, me répondit-elle en s'étirant paresseusement. Entre les soirées, les répétitions et mon déménagement, je dois dormir 5h par nuit en ce moment! C'est dur de devoir tout gérer en même temps…

Je la regardai avec étonnement. Hier, elle m'avait semblé si déterminée et sûre de soi ! Elle m'avait questionnée une heure durant sur ma vie, réussissant pas je ne sais quelle miracle à me faire parler de tout, de mon père haï à ma triste relation avec Paul. Cependant, à mon grand étonnement, cela n'avait pas été désagréable, bien au contraire. Bizarrement, sa bonne humeur et son humour permanent m'avaient détendue. J'avais d'ailleurs réalisé en me couchant que cela m'avait horriblement manqué ces derniers temps de ne pas avoir une oreille attentive pour mes doutes de filles. Quant à elle, j'avais découvert une fille chaleureuse, pleine d'assurance et d'envie, qui mordait la vie à pleines dents mais malheureusement pas sans blessure. J'avais notamment appris que sa dernière relation amoureuse n'avait rien de fantastique, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire d'une fille si talentueuse…

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin.

-Allez viens, on va petit-déjeuner !

-Euh, je n'ai pas trop faim…

L'idée de me retrouver hirsute et en pyjama extra-large parmi des gens (et une personne en particuliers…) que je connaissais à peine me coupait plutôt l'appétit. A ma façon de grimacer, elle dût comprendre aisément.

-Comme tu veux ! Moi, j'ai une faim de loup, je descends en vitesse voir ce que ma mère nous a préparé de bon, ce matin !

Elle rejeta d'un geste ample la couette et bondit du lit, sa faiblesse-éclair oubliée. Je restai bouche bée devant sa hargne dès le matin. J'en étais presque écœurée, nous avions mangé énormément la vieille et j'avais pu voir que, elle plus que quiconque, ne s'était pas retenue. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir déjà faim à 11h du matin et surtout pour rester aussi svelte ? Peut-être le fait qu'elle était si pile électrique y était pour quelque chose…

Elle enfila ses chaussons roses à plumes et disparut rapidement par la porte qu'elle laissa entrebâillée. Je remarquai ce détail et le souvenir de la personne qui dormait certainement encore à quelques mètres de moi me revint, je me hâtai précipitamment d'aller refermer la porte, de peur qu'**il** ne m'aperçoive au saut du lit. Je ne souhaitai pas lui plaire (en tout cas, je tentai de me convaincre de cela) mais il s'agissait plus d'amour propre : le matin, c'était un moment intime !

Je m'étirai pour réveiller mon corps fatigué et je repartis en frissonnant de froid vers le lit, histoire de me réchauffer et de reprendre courage avant cette longue journée qui s'annonçait. Pfiouu ! Quelle soirée j'avais passée! Elle m'avait semblé interminable. J'avais eu le droit à la surprise de ma vie le matin même et j'avais du jouer les indifférentes jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, un véritable marathon d'actrice, non ? Je me rallongeai et me couvris de la couette bien chaude.

Mon esprit vagabonda un long moment, repassant encore et encore les moments clés éprouvants de la vieille et me délectant de ralentis sur mon fantasme incarné, Robert. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée mais, après le rêve de cette nuit, on était plus à une bêtise prés ! En y repensant à la lumière du matin, mes réactions me semblèrent exagérées et pas du tout classe et au lieu de me ragaillardir, cela me contraria quelques peu. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait faire comme si de rien n'était et éviter de se faire des illusions, j'avais tout faut, il fallait l'avouer : non seulement, j'avais été ridicule en présence de la star (bafouillages, regards en coin et compagnie) mais en plus, Ethan, de pair avec Lizzy, m'avaient prise pour cible toute la soirée. Comme discrétion, on pouvait faire mieux…

Mais le pire de tout était que plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais obnubilé par le charme de Robert. J'avais beau me persuader que je ne ferais pas l'idiotie de craquer pour lui mais rien n'y faisait, je pensais à lui tout le temps, à son demi-sourire, son regard fascinant, sa main négligente dans ses cheveux magnifiques…. J'avais même rêvé encore une fois de lui… Je rougis à ce souvenir qui me revenait avec plus de force. J'étais vraiment bête, je détestais être faible comme cela ! Je fermai les yeux forts et pris une grande respiration. Enfin, il fallait rester zen… Peut être que l'habitude aidant, cela allait se dissiper dans les jours à venir. De toute façon, son indifférence pour moi me forcerait bien à voir les choses en face, je n'étais rien et je ne serais rien pour lui, il fallait que j'arrête de rêver et m'habitue à cette étrange situation.

Pour me remettre d'aplomb, je repensais aux deux jumeaux Brian et Fred avec tendresse. Ils étaient adorables et, eux, au moins, m'aimaient bien apparemment. J'espérais les voir le plus possible avant de repartir pour Paris. Cela me réconforta et je me décidai à me focaliser sur des choses positives comme cela. Je me résolus à aller de l'avant plutôt que de divaguer sur des chimères !

Je repoussai la couette une seconde fois et me levai en essayant d'être aussi énergique que Lizzy 20 min auparavant. Peine perdue, je me pris le pied dans la couette qui pendait sur le coin du lit et boitillai jusqu'à retrouver la sortie. Beaucoup moins aérienne qu'elle, pensais-je en rigolant tout haut. Je pris ma trousse laissée sur le bureau et je tentai une sortie furtive. A pas de loup, je me retrouvai bien vite devant la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain. En hésitant un peu, je l'entrouvris légèrement et je soufflai de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était vide.

-Bonjour !

Je sursautai violemment et lâchai un petit cri aigu ainsi que ma trousse, qui, à moitié ouverte, répandit à mon grand dam quelques maquillages, mon parfum Sensi d'Armani et ma boîte à lunette. Une main sur le cœur, je fis volte-face, les sourcils froncés. Il le faisait exprès pour m'embêter, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas folle, je n'avais même pas entendu sa porte grincer…

-Oups, désolé !

-Bonjour, lui retournais-je plus sèchement que je ne souhaitai.

-C'était involontaire, je te le jure, ajouta-t-il sur la défensive après avoir vu mon regard assassin.

Heureusement, je n'avais rien cassé, surtout pas mon parfum préféré récemment acheté ! C'était vraiment bizarre, son obstination à me faire sursauter… Trois fois en 24h, pouvait-ce être un hasard ? Je m'accroupis nerveusement pour ramasser rapidement mes affaires mais il me devança et nos têtes se frôlèrent. Surprise, j'entendis mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine comme 2 minutes auparavant et je vacillai sur mes jambes fléchies. A mon avis, Robert devait avoir des yeux sur le sommet de la tête car il la releva d'un coup et me retint pas le bras. Bien que sous le choc de tant d'émotions si tôt le matin, je me demandais en un éclair de stupidité s'il n'avait pas de supers pouvoirs comme dans les films… Je revins d'un coup à moi et bondis en arrière comme électrisée. Le pouvoir de faire de ma vie un enfer, oui ! Je me relevai avec raideur et lançai un « merci » inaudible en récupérant mes affaires qu'il avait fini de ramasser, évitant toujours de le regarder.

-Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais depuis que je t'ai parlé la première fois dans la cuisine, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose.

Je me figeai. Je remis maladroitement une mèche sauvageonne derrière mon oreille et me souvins d'un coup de ma coiffure. Enfer et damnation, j'étais un paillasson vraiment trop nul comme actrice… Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? « Tu es beau comme un dieu et ça m'énerve de rêver de t'embrasser ? »

-Je ne suis pas…euh…enfin, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?, bafouillais-je enfin. Tu veux que je te laisse la salle de bain ? Je peux attendre ! rajoutais-je bien vite, de peur qu'il ne me réponde.

-Nan ! Att…

Je me précipitai vers le couloir, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette humiliation ultime. J'avais réussi à le prendre de surprise (j'étais très bonne à ce jeux depuis hier, l'habitude, sûrement) et j'avais atteint le milieu du couloir. Une main musclée agrippa mon épaule et je fus stoppée nette dans mon élan. Il me tint fermement et se plaça devant moi, visiblement excédé.

-Arrête de t'enfuir comme cela ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir la peste à chaque fois je te vois !

Pour le coup, il avait l'air très remonté et c'était au tour de ses yeux de jeter des éclairs de colère. J'enfonçai ma tête dans les épaules et je mis ma trousse de toilette dans mes bras, comme pour en faire inconsciemment un rempart entre lui et moi. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il me lâcha l'épaule et recula en soupirant. Je remarquai seulement maintenant sa tenue : un t-shirt et un shirt de pyjama marron, tout à fait classique, ses cheveux en bataille et un début de barbe. Sexy, tout simplement. Pourquoi le monde était si injuste, de si bon matin ? Je retirai bien vite mon regard de ses cuisses musclées pour le regarder avec des petits yeux apeurés.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça et dis quelque chose ! Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ! J'ai l'impression d'être un violeur, maintenant…, ronchonna-t-il en se passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Son air perdu m'atterra. C'était vrai que je n'étais pas très commode et qu'étant habitué à ce que les femmes se jettent sur lui, il devait être surpris. Mais pourquoi s'acharnait-il à me parler alors qu'il voyait que je voulais le contraire ? Il n'était quand même pas aussi imbu qu'Ethan de sa personne ? Mystère…

-Désolée… Je viens à peine de me réveiller et je fonctionne un peu au radar…

Ce fut la seule chose spirituelle que je trouvais à dire. Une seconde interloqué, il éclata de rire.

-Au radar ? Je ne connaissais pas cette expression !

-Ah… C'est une expression française. Je ne suis pas super bonne en anglais, je traduis littéralement…

Devant son sourire franc et soulagé, je fondis comme neige au soleil et je souris en retour. C'était perdu d'avance, de toute façon. Je le réalisai soudain avec clarté et mon cœur se serra. Peut-être que je pouvais essayer d'être son amie, au moins ? Ce serait à mes risques et périls, je le savais bien, mais c'est tellement dur de lui en vouloir… C'était même peine perdue, il était ce qu'il était après tout et ne faisait pas exprès de séduire tout ce qui bouge ! Je pris le partie de tenter ma chance.

-Ecoute, je suis désolée de mon…comportement. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très agréable depuis hier mais…je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur t…sur cette situation et j'ai réagi assez…bizarrement, tentais-je de m'expliquer.

-Quelle situation ?

Il avait l'air confus. J'avais espérer qu'il comprendrait tout seul et que je n'aurais pas à formuler la chose…

-Ben…tu sais…deux stars à la maison, quoi.

Parler de sa sœur, bonne idée. Ca diluerait mon accusation. Il parut déçu et…las ?

-Ah…, murmura-t-il, pensif. Tu sais, on est une famille normale…On a rien d'exceptionnel.

-Je sais, je l'ai vu ! Enfin, je voulais dire que vous êtes tous super chaleureux avec nous ! repris-je bien vite, de peur qu'il ne comprenne de travers. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas, tu comprends, ça m'a perturbé et…je n'étais pas à l'aise ! Mais je vais faire des efforts, promis !

Je lui souris timidement et, pour bien montrer que je pouvais être amicale, je rajoutais :

-En plus, si tu me promets un autographe, je peux même te promettre de ne plus fuir !

J'attendis une réponse et ne la vis pas venir. Son silence m'inquiéta et je le relavai plus haut la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je retins mon souffle devant son air sérieux. Doucement, son visage se détendit et, avec un sourire espiègle, il me lança :

-Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas aller très loin en même temps…, susurra-t-il en désignant ma chambre, un vague air d'Ethan.

Je frissonnais. Cela allait être un défi de garder la tête sur les épaules et de respirer normalement en sa présence…

* * *

**Mastelle : tu m'as fait éclaté de rire avec ton "Mais il est ou le chapitreb 9 je le vois pas !mdr"! J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un laps de temps entre mon post et la publication sur le site. Lol, je vois que tu aimes, ça me fait trop plaisir, surtout ton impatience, lol!  
Pour les jumeaux, je me les imaginais trop bien et t'inquiète, ils ressemblent à Rob en petit, bien sûr ^^!  
Pour le texto, suspense...  
Pour le pub 62, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, sorry, je prends le temps de développer leurs sentiments donc j'espère que ça vous ira. Bonne lecture et merci encore de tes encouragements si enthousiasmants _!**

cecile82:Merci! Ca me fait plaisir de ssavoir que tu aimes! A chaque fois je suis étonnée de vos remerciemments, j'ai l'impression que le chapitre est moins que le précédent et pourtant vous me dîtes le contraire, c'est si gentil _!!

valoupili: Sorry, j'ai un jour de retard !! il faut dire que je suis vraiment dépassée en ce moment, avec mon boulot et mes cours de conduite le soir et le samedi, je suis épuisée nerveusement (je détesteeeeeuh la voiture !!! c'est dangereux !) et physiquement…  
_ j'adore tes commentaires! tu décris si bien tes sentiments, c'est un véritable plaisir d'avoir tes impressions sur chaque situation! Pour le comportement d'Arté, je calque un peu son comportemant sur mes reécations et celles de mes copines, on est toutes un peu pareilles : on veut faire celle qui a rien capté mais c'est pas du tout gagner face à un tel appollon... Merci énormément pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur et j'espére que je continuerai à les mériter! Pour ton prochain chap, je dis "vite, vite, la suite"! toi aussi, c'est de mieux en mieux, à quand la rencontre face to face!!??

Aulandra17 : merci, c'est trop gentil ;-) ça arrive tout de suite ! a bientôt

Paige678: lol, je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours et je prie pour que je ne tarisse pas mon histoire, j'aimerai vous mener vers la fin que j'ai imaginé avec autant de plaisirs!

love-rpattz45 :merci pour le compliment, j'espére que comme moi, ça te mets du baume au coeur les histoires d'amour _! je me sens toujours mieux après ! d'ailleurs j'ai lu hier jusque tard "comment se débarrasser d'un vamipre amoureux" c'est génial, je te le conseille quand tu as un coup de barre! a la prochaine ;-)

twilight33 : merci beaucoup, j'adore vous faire rire, ç'est le but aussi de ma fic et je suis contente d'y arriver _! ethan est un personnage que j'aime bien, à force, c'est marrant d'imaginer ses répliques ^^! bisous et à plouche j'espére

canelle: c'est super sympa de ta part, c'est vrai qu'au début c'était pour me faire plaisir que j'ai transcrit mon rêve mais maintenant, je suis tellement contente que vous aimiez que j'espére que l'histoire entière vous plaira... Merci de ta gentillesse ^^

aude77: merci de ton encouragement, nouvelle followeuse ! moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir la suite, surtout pour voir vos réactions ^^

nana : merci ^^ oui, la suite arrive et j'espére qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes!

buffy4878 : merci, merci, merci! je dirais même plus : c'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie de continuer à transcrire mon rêve ^^

berenice ou myrddheen (je pense que c'est la même personne?) : merci pour toutes ces jolies choses dans un français tout à fait excellent ! (je ne pourrais pas écrire aussi bien anglais, moi... T_T) je suis archi contente que le perso de Rob, te plaît, encore plus quand tu précises que tu n'aimais pas trop avant ! c'est moi qui te remercie de ta reviews et tes encouragements, je suis accro moi à vos reviews ^^!


	11. Chapter 11 : L'interlude

**Alors, que dire pour ma défense… ? J'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de taf et peu de courage en rentrant le soir et le w-e… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! J'ai mis plus d'un mois pour pondre le nouveau chap mais j'espère sincèrement que ce n'est pas une habitude que je vais prendre ! En plus, j'ai raté mon permis, je suis tellement dégoutée _ ! Je me ruine dans ce permis débile et ça me déprime aussi beaucoup…**

**Bref, j'espère que cela ne se ressentira pas dans mon chap et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ou remarques ! Bon chap !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 **

Ma réaction physique à sa remarque me ramena sur terre. J'avais besoin de reprendre mes esprits, calmement, mais son sourire me troublait encore trop, alors si en plus, il badinait ! Avec ma blague pathétique, j'avais présumé de mes forces… Et puis, vu ma tenue, mes cheveux hirsutes et mes lunettes, j'étais assez comique comme cela sans en plus en rajouter par des bafouillages. Je devais vite conclure cette conversation et m'enfuir comme d'habitude reprendre mes esprits et réfléchir à ma nouvelle stratégie. Je ne répondis donc pas à son ton taquin et je bredouillais un « bon, qui est-ce qui passe en premier dans la salle de bain ? » si rapidement que je fus admirative qu'il m'ait comprise.

- Je descends prendre le petit-déjeuner, tu peux y aller tout de suite si tu veux, me répondit-il, l'air de reprendre ses esprits après un court silence.

Je le regardai, incrédule. C'était de famille, en fait ! Ils avaient tous un estomac à toute épreuve. C'était vrai, qu'en y repensant, Andrew mangeait toujours avec appétit quoi qu'il arrive, même quand je ratais un plat… Enfin, c'était aussi et surtout parce qu'il était adorable et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de la peine. Je revins sur terre en notant son air interrogateur devant mon visage ahuri.

-Bon appétit alors ! lançais-je avec peu de conviction.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quelque chose, je me retournai pour entrer dans la salle de bain, le pas raide de le savoir derrière moi à me fixer avec attention. Je claquai un peu trop vite et fort la porte. Moi qui avais promis de faire un effort, j'étais un peu encore trop coincée, me fis-je la réflexion, honteuse. Je m'adossai à la porte le temps de reprendre une respiration normale et de me calmer. J'entendis les pas s'éloignant de Robert et un sifflement joyeux. J'avais bien du l'amuser, attifée comme un épouvantail à lunettes et mes réponses débiles par-dessus le marché ! Au moins, ça le rendait joyeux dès le matin…

Après m'être traitée mentalement de « tarte », je me retournai pour fermer la porte à clé. Non que je n'eusse pas confiance mais, vu ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis que j'étais ici, mieux valait prévenir ! Je découvris avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas de clef dans la serrure. J'allais devoir prendre ma douche en priant pour que personne n'est la bonne idée de monter ! Chanceuse comme je l'étais, cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée de voir débouler en plein déshabillage le plombier qui passait réparer une fuite du lavabo qui traînait depuis des mois! Je ricanai nerveusement à mon imagination débordante et je me dépêchai de mettre mes lentilles. Plus vite j'aurai fini, moins de chance (façon de parler) j'aurai d'attirer les ennuis.

En 20 min, je réussis à faire l'essentiel de ma toilette et je repartis en catimini dans la chambre. Fébrilement, je me séchai les cheveux du mieux que je pus car pas de sèche-cheveux à l'horizon dans la salle de bain et, n'étant pas chez moi, je n'osais pas fouiller partout. Les cheveux légèrement ondulant et cascadant sur mes épaules, je me fis la réflexion pour la millième fois dans ma vie que c'était dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas rester ainsi tout le temps. En effet, avec la masse de cheveux que j'avais, les ondulations et mon épaisseur de cheveux me faisaient ressembler à un mouton une fois qu'ils étaient secs. C'était un gros complexe chez moi, d'où mes cheveux toujours attachés mais bon, on désire toujours le contraire de ce qu'on a !

Je passai bien vite au maquillage et je faillis me planter mon anticerne dans l'œil quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Lizzy en jaillit d'un coup comme un clown d'un boîte.

-Déjà habillée ? T'es une rapide, toi ! Je mets au moins 2 heures : une pour choisir, et une autre pour me préparer !, me balança-t-elle comme préambule, avec une telle énergie que j'en aurai fondu si j'étais en sucre…

Je roulai des yeux en me retournant vers le miroir pour continuer mon « ravalement de façade », comme disait ma mère. Lizzy était vraiment incroyable… Nous passâmes l'heure qui suivit à papoter de tout et de rien, revenant sans cesse sur son manque de choix en ce qui concerne les vêtements restant dans son placard. N'ayant pas prévu de rechange en venant dîner pour Noël, elle fut « obligée » selon elle de se rabattre sur un jeans taille-basse Pepe Jeans, que je lui enviais d'offices, et un pull cashmere bleu tout aussi canonissime. Bien qu'admirative devant tant de bon goût, je me sentis comparativement bien terne : un pantalon de velours côtelé noir et un col roulé marron. So chic !

Pendant notre conversation animée comme seules les filles savent le faire, j'entendis dans le couloir des allers-venus et le pouls de mon cœur s'accéléra à chaque fois, indépendamment de ma volonté. Mon regard, j'en avais bien conscience, se dirigeait toujours vers la porte et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour revenir sur terre et me concentrer sur les exclamations de Lizzy qui, depuis près d'une heure maintenant, bondissait de tous les côtés. Rien qu'à la voir, cela m'épuisait…

-Tu as prévu quoi pour ce soir ? me fit-elle en me ramenant sur terre.

-Comment ça ?, lui répondis-je en haussant un sourcil.

J'avais sûrement zappé un épisode, la dernière chose que j'avais entendue était une description de ses derniers achats dans un magasin nommé Material Girl je ne sais où à Londres et je n'avais rien retenu.

-Ben oui, ce soir ? Ta tenue ? Le pub, tu te souviens ?, enchaîna-t-elle comme si elle parlait à une déficiente mentale.

-Ah… Oui, c'est vrai…On sort ce soir…

-Tu as l'air enchanté, ça fait plaisir à voir ! T'es une grand-mère ou quoi ? Allez, ma chère, d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier, tu as grand besoin de sortir et de rencontrer des jeunes et pourquoi pas, des jeunes mâles sexys !

Je lui fis de gros yeux choqués et elle soupira un « pff », comme écœurée. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et me prit les mains.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te prendre en main et, dans une semaine, quand tu partiras, tu seras une autre femme et tu me diras merci !, me lança-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Décidément… Qu'avais-je fait pour que tout le monde veuille prendre ma vie en main ? Ma mère et, maintenant, Lizzy que je ne connaissais que depuis 24h ! Avais-je l'air si misérable pour qu'on veuille me forcer à sortir ? Il allait falloir que je me remette en question…mais si je pouvais éviter de faire cela avant de rentrer en France car, cette semaine, je dédiais toutes mes forces à ne pas tomber amoureuse ! Oyez, les gens, laissez-moi respirer ! Une chose à la fois !

-Euh, tu sais, ne te sens pas obligé, je me débrouille pas si mal…, commençais-je.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un plaisir, s'écria-t-elle en m'interrompant de sa voix cristalline. Je crois même que cela va beaucoup nous amuser !

Elle bondit du lit (lui arrivait-il ne pas bondir ? J'en doutais…ou alors quand elle était malade) et m'entraîna avec elle. Sa bonne humeur communicative me fit rigoler avec elle mais un petit coin dans ma tête appréhendait quand même un peu ses réactions excessives.

Un petit coup à la porte nous fit sursauter. Après un « entrez ! » sec de Lizzy, la tête d'Andrew apparut et nous sourit timidement.

-Ca va, les filles ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Arté, on se demandait ta mère et moi si tu allais bien,… Enfin, rajouta-t-il en voyant mon air de « tu ne me la fait pas à moi », à vrai dire, ta mère s'inquiétait un peu en fait, on ne t'a pas vu ce matin.

Lizzy éclata de rire et, rapidement, on descendit rassurer ma mère. Pourtant, pour quelqu'un d'inquiet, elle avait l'air plutôt de bien s'amuser… On retrouva toute la maisonnée, Robert excepté, dans la cuisine entrain de regarder la sœur d'Andrew vider tous les placards. Clare s'était mise en tête de faire découvrir tous les produits typiquement anglais à ma mère pour qu'elle puisse « mitonner de bons petits plats à son homme » ! Comme si elle avait besoin de ça… Ma mère le gavait déjà plus que généreusement de plats bien gras, à l'italienne ! D'ailleurs, il fallait que je demande à And' comment il faisait pour ne pas prendre 2kg à chaque repas, alors que moi-même, je les prenais rien qu'en regardant les plats…

J'assistais, amusée, au spectacle et je crus deviner que, malgré ses exclamations admiratives, ma mère voulait surtout faire plaisir à notre hôtesse. Andrew et moi échangèrent plusieurs fois des coups d'œil et je dus faire plusieurs fois un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-Robby ! hurla dans mon oreille Clare, au moment où je regardais par la fenêtre en me disant que le temps virait à l'orage.

Je tressaillis de surprise au point de devoir me soutenir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

* * *

**Comme cela me prend à chaque fois plus d'une heure pour répondre aux reviews, je crois que je vais zapper pour cette fois-ci, je vous prie de m'excuser _ ! J'en faisais un point d'honneur pour vous remercier de me laisser un petit message mais je vais privilégier le temps dispo pour le chap…**

**Alors, quand même, un énorme merci à la gentillesse et la patience de Cecile82, ValouPili, Myrddheen, Love-rpattz45, Aude77, Minette292, Mastelle, Buffy4878 et Twilight33 ! Je vous adore et j'espère que ce chap vous a plu et qu'il en sera de même par la suite ! A bientôt **


End file.
